Tenchicentric
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: An alternative ending to Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga?! at least for the Ryoko from Torment. As you know all the girls lives revolve around Tenchi, none more than Ryoko. Find out what happens when her world is altered forever....
1. A Different Road Traveled

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi cast, I did write the fan-fictions listed below, but only the characters I made to I express any ownership of.  (Example: Yosho, the son of Tenchi and Ryoko, not the original Yosho, of course.)  For clarification, if you have not read some of my other stories, this may be a little hard to follow, although I did try to back track and make it easy to understand.  Please review and let me know what you think.  As it is, this story would really take place as an alternate ending to both Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga, and The Blackshire Interval. Tenchicentric Chapter 01: A Different Road Traveled 

**Ryoko's Nightmare: *1**

**The Masaki House:**

Dust settled all around her, as Ryoko peered down at the figured on the ground below.  Her enemy was dead.  Tenchi was no more, killed by a blast from her own hands.  With each passing moment, more and more of the space pirates reason and self-control vanished, replaced a blinding rage at having to kill the body of the man she loved more than anything else.

As the cold air caressed the savage space pirate's skin, she began to soar downward, her eyes glowing red with hatred as she focused on her next target.  Selecting him based on his appearance, and because it caused an emotional response to see him.  

The man below did not seem very old, perhaps no older than 17, his long black hair whipped in the night's wind as did his long, white, royal looking robes.  Clutched tightly in his hands was a weapon she would always recognize, the master key, where he gems had been imprisoned, when she was locked in a nearby cave for 700 years by a man who looked exactly like the figure below.   Looking into his eyes as she raced toward him, her hands ready to tear him to pieces, Ryoko saw that his own eyes mirrored her own.  Their golden hue seemed to broadcast the terror in his heart as she advanced, yet there was more to it than just fear, there was also something else.  Something that said this battle would hurt the two of them deeper than any physical weapon ever could. 

Despite her hearts warning, the cyan-haired woman plowed forward with reckless speed, prepared to obliterate the man who held the same name as her ancient enemy.  However, as she reached an arms length away the golden-eyed youth reacted, and the enraged woman winced in pain.  Looking down, Ryoko's eyes immediately identified the source, as a long blade jutted from her throat.  

At that moment, the rage began to wither in her eyes, yet her body continued in vain to attack the horrified young man, who held onto the Tenchi-ken with all his might.  Slowly she could feel her gems, the source of her powers, be taken from her.  As this happened, the lithe woman remembered everything she had lost to her insanity.  _Leech, he killed Tenchi… took his body.   He killed Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi…he was going to kill Yosho, my son….  Leech took so much from me, that I couldn't let him take him too.  Now… now my own son ahs to kill me, just like his great-grandfather had to, over 700 years ago…. _  Were it not for the intense pain, the lithe woman would have laughed at this thought, how her own destiny was to die, here and now, on the end of her son's blade.  As her conscious faded, the young man before her said one final thing. 

"I'm sorry," he gasped, his knees visibly shaking despite his best attempts to control them.  Ryoko tried to smile, to assure her son that it was not his fault, however at that moment she felt her body go limp, as everything faded into darkness….

**[End Nightmare]**

**Somewhere Else:**

_Ryoko…_ a heavenly, yet innocent, voice whispered into her mind.  It was the voice of a young girl, one who meant a lot to the silver-haired woman.  _Ryoko? _

Grunting the lithe woman's eyes fluttered open, expecting to find herself on the ground outside her home, what she saw was quiet different.  Standing so close their noses nearly touched was a glorious vision of a woman.  The figure's body seemed to glow with a soothing passion and her short blue hair, and large pink eyes made it obvious who it was.  _Are you awake?_ The figure asked, tears welling in her eyes. __

"Sasami…" Ryoko said hoarsely, her voice sounding as if she hadn't spoken in years.  "I had that terrible dream again," the cyan-haired woman groaned, knowing the other woman knew what one she meant.  Yet the pink-eyed woman said nothing, instead she merely smiled mischievously smile, and helped the lithe figure up into a sitting position.  

As she did, the golden-eyed woman finally was able to see where she was.  It was marvelous room, with light beaming downward from the small trees located throughout the ship.  _This must a Jurain vessel…_ Ryoko realized slowly as she saw how the trees seemed to sprout up from everywhere, some even growing on floating platues with small waterfalls trickling over the edge of their platform.  In the center of the room, just behind the glowing woman with blue-hair, rested a massive tree, which irradiated light from deep within itself.  As her eyes became better adjusted to the odd lighting, the golden-eyed woman realized the size of her surroundings, as she could not see the sides of the ship, since only darkness existed in the distance.  Feeling something uncomfortable beneath her, the lithe woman shifted, looking below her, _a block of wood for a bed?  No wonder I was so uncomfortable… These Jurian's sure don't know how to sleep.   _Barely a second after this statement was though, the busty space pirate made another discovery.  She was nude, and had no idea how she had gotten that way.  _What in the world's going on?_  

"Tsunami?" the busty space pirate inquired, indicating the room around the two of them, as well as her current state of undress.  Although she had never been here before, Tenchi had told her the story of awaking in place like this, after Kagato nearly killed him, many times. *2  

"You may call me Sasami, or Tsunami, whichever you prefer.  I realize my appearance must seem strange.  Since the last time we met, I was only about 13, when last we saw each other." The radiant woman admitted, trying to sound as comforting as she could to the waking woman.

"What are you talking about," the confused woman asked interrupting any further explanation, holding her head in one hand as she looked over her companion.  "We've met lots of times since you were **that** little.  For one, there was my wedding, where you and Ryo-Ohki were flower girls*3," she began holding up her other hand, which had been steadying her, to keep score.  Without her hand for balance, the lithe space-pirate began to wobble, and soon had to move her hand from her head to the table she had been resting on.  "Then there was the time we met after Tenchi had been poisoned, and we thought it was Kagato's doing, but it turned out to be Blackshire's plot.*4"    At the mention of the two villains names, the glowing goddess began to fiddle with her hands, fear creeping into her eyes.  "Oh, and then there's that thing I have nightmare's about all the time, where Leech came and killed Tenchi.  Then he took Tenchi's body and tried to steal my gems powers.  Fortunately you all showed up and helped.  Of course, Mihoshi, Ayeka, and Kiyone died, and my son had to run me through with the Tenchi-ken to stop me when I went mad after killing Leech in Tenchi's body, but, he was stopped….*5"  Pausing to recollect her thoughts, Ryoko shook her head sadly, "Finally there was the time we went to the Universe of Delight to kill Blackshire, and save Tenchi's life.  I don't think I'm dead, so we must have done it, but I don't remember anything after meeting Tenchi's ghost on the Ebon Shard, what happened? *6"

For long moments, the light blue-haired woman said nothing, merely fiddling nervously with her fingers.  _Her wedding? Kagato, or even Blackshire, poisoning Tenchi?  Leech?  A son?  What is she talking about?  _Looking up, realization and sadness filled her eyes as she looked at her naked friend.  _It's as I feared.  _"Ryoko… I don't know how to say this… but… none of that happened.  You aren't married to Tenchi, and you definitely don't have a son with him.  As a matter of fact, I-"

"What are you talking about!"  the cyan-haired woman said, jumping to her feet, which nearly caused her to topple.  "Of course I'm married to Tenchi!  I remember it crystal clear, and…"

"No, it was all a dream," the azure haired woman proclaimed turning away lest she start to cry from the horrible news she was about to deliver.  "You have been here with me for the last twenty years.  Ever since the Ebon Shard exploded."

"It didn't explode," the enraged woman declared, "I know it didn't, because I killed Blackshire, then I went back to Ryo-Ohki, took off to Earth and passed out.  When I woke up Tenchi had been watching over me, and he proposed to me!*7"  

"I know that's what you think, but it didn't happen," Sasami admitted, having feared this day for many years.  

"That's enough!" Ryoko growled, struggling forward to grab the robed figure by the shoulder and spin her about.  "You've always liked playing games, and so have I, but enough is enough Sasami!  This joke of yours is just plain sick.  Now cut it out!"

"If it's a joke, why are you so weak, and why is your voice so raspy?  Do you think that what ever happened on the Ebon Shard did that to you?  NO.  it came from sleeping for 20 years.  I'm not lying to you, and I only wish it was a joke, but it's the truth."

At that moment the two women's eyes met, and the golden-eyed demoness inhaled sharply.  Her voice was still raspy when she spoke, but there was also a new element was added; the new emotion was that of pain.  "No… I lived a lifetime with Tenchi, and now… now you're telling me it was all a dream.  A wonderful dream, but still it wasn't real…?"

Swallowing hard, the pink-eyed woman did her best to explain the situation.  "All those years ago, when the Ebon Shard exploded, you were still on board.  We tried to wait for you, but the force of that eruption threw Ryo-Ohki towards the Earth."  As she told the tale, Ryoko looked up appearing ready to ask something, yet Sasami placed a slender finger over her mouth, "please, let me finish.  You need not worry, although shaken up quiet a bit.  Everyone was fine."

"But why didn't everyone come get me?  How did I end up here," the golden-eyed space pirate asked, quickly interrupting the story.  

"They did search for you, but Tsunami found you first.  You were seriously hurt, as well as unconscious.  I don't think you had more than a few seconds left to live.  But she brought you here, inside herself, to heal.  It is also why you are naked now, as your clothes were nearly completely destroyed in the blast.  What you had left had to be removed so you could be treated properly."

"But aren't you both Tsunami and Sasami?" the lithe woman once again blurted trying to piece this mystery together. 

"We are, now.  But then we were the same, yet not assimilated," the pink-eyed woman proclaimed.  "It took five years for me to heal your wounds.  The three gems you wear were causing continuous problems, for some reason they saw my healing powers as an attack upon your body, and would not allow me to heal you quickly.  The day your wounds were finally healed, was the day my spirit and Tsunami's became fully as one.  For a time I left, and as soon as Sasami had the knowledge of where you were, she demanded we come here.  You see Tsunami had not told anyone where you were, as all her time, power, and concentration were spent watching over you.  When we, or should I say I, returned you were still not awake despite the fact your body had healed.  The wounds you suffered had been so great that you had entered into a coma.   Seeing you… I, Sasami, however you feel comfortable with it, vowed to not leave this place until you were able to leave on your own.  So for the last fifteen years I have watched over you.  I did not want to get the hopes up for the others, so I told them nothing, and because of that fear much has changed, like Tenchi-"

 Holding up a hand, Ryoko stopped the goddess's words.  "IF that's all true, then why didn't Washu, or even Ryo-Ohki, find me?  She should be able to find me anywhere I go thanks to that link between us."

"I am not sure," the blue-haired woman admitted.  "Much has changed, and I think Tsunami's interference blocked that link.  Thus, like the others, Washu counted you as dead.  Of course since you were never found, she still prays you will show up."

Smiling broadly the lithe woman stood tall as she looked at her companion, "well it's time to answer a prayer.  I'm better now, so we might as well get going!"  Swinging her arm, the naked space pirate indicated that she was to be followed, despite the fact she had no clue where she was going. 

Coughing lightly in one hand, Sasami pointed towards her friend, "that's a good idea, but don't you think you should put on some clothes first?"

"Hmm?" Ryoko asked dazed, before looking herself over.  Her spirits returning, the seductive woman placed a hand on her hips, smiling sensually, "well… I suppose I could, but it  seems like a shame to cover all this," she proclaimed indicating her entire body, "up.  Do you have anything around her in my size, and of course, my style?"

Allowing a smile to break through her depressed visage, the assimilated woman made a quick hand gesture towards the busty nude woman.  Almost instantly a dress, looking exactly like Ryoko's infamous tartan and blue striped one, appeared in front of her.  "I've been sewing this while you were unconscious.  I actually started on it while I thought you were dead, and I was on Earth with Tenchi and Ayeka.  It helped pass the time.  Life on Earth sure is boring with out you there, Ryoko."

Holding the offering before her, the golden-eyed woman quickly examined it.  Impressed by the quality,  as well as the stitching, the lithe woman began to slide on her new outfit.  Barely a fraction of a second later, with her new clothes on, the silver-haired woman began to shift at her waist, as if her muscles were sore.  "Sasami, dear…" she began with a grunt, "you based this dress off your sister's measurements, didn't you?"  Pausing in her stretching, the seductive woman rubbed her chest tenderly.  

"Yeah, why?  Is something wrong?" the blue-haired princess asked confused.  "I mean it looks long enough.  The colors are all right… I… oh," she stopped realizing her mistake. 

"So you noticed too," Ryoko nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot you're a little… better endowed than Ayeka," Sasami laughed, rubbing the back of her head.  "Sorry…."

"I prefer to say your sister is flat," the busty woman grumbled, waving off her apology, "but I guess that's a little rude.  Don't worry, either way, kid.  We'll just go shopping when we get home.  Because, and I don't mean to be cruel, Sasami," Ryoko began stepping forward to take hold of Tsunami's robe, "but you Jurian's really have no fashion sense at all.  Those robes might be nice for a boring little princess like Ayeka, but you don't look good in all white.  Tsunami perhaps, but you'll always be little Sasami to me."

Clasping her hands excitedly in front of her, the silver-haired woman shook her head, "Well enough chit-chat, let's get going.  The lithe woman danced around the room, humming happily to herself, as her thoughts focused on the reunion to come.  As the golden-eyed woman pranced around the room, Sasami couldn't help but laugh to see her friend who had been hurt and weak for so long, now acting like her old self. _  I can't wait to see Tenchi, **my Tenchi,** and not some Tenchi from another Universe, alive and well.  All those terrible things that Leech did never happened, which means I still have a long time to spend with my Tenchi.  A very long, happy life, and … wait a minute!_   "Sasami…" she paused, "Tenchi is still alive, right?  I know you said he lived through the Ebon Shard's explosion, but is he still there?"  Before the azure haired woman could respond, Ryoko grabbed her arms, shaking her back and forth frantically.  "Tell me!  Does Tenchi still have a tree on planet Jurai, due to his link through you?*8"  

The pink-eyed woman stood shocked for several moments.  _How did she know that? I only learned it when I came here after I merged with Tsunami…. _  "Yes, he's still alive and well, looking like the day you left him.  I've been watching him, Ayeka, and the others.  They are all fine.  But how did you know about…?"

"Call it a lucky guess," Ryoko admitted releasing her friend suddenly.  "It was something you revealed to me in my dream, when Tenchi and I were married." 

"I see," the young goddess said, her face looking rather flushed.  With a quick hand motion, the blue0haired woman called open a gateway before her.  "I think it's time to go.  This portal leads back to actual space.  You'll have to fly back to Earth from there.  But I must warn you that things have changed quiet a bit since you left."

"I know things change." The woman in the tartan and blue striped dress laughed. "but I'm not worried.  I know my Tenchi will still be waiting for me when I get there, and we'll have a chance to lead a normal, real, life together.  One without weirdo's like Blackshire, Kagato, or Dr. Clay, getting in our way."  Feeling her energy returning, the lithe woman floated towards the doorway to space.  "Come on, let's go home Sasami!"

Yet the tall goddess did not move.  Instead her expression became somber and downtrodden.  "I am not going, Ryoko."  She declared suddenly, "I've been here for too long.  I am not ready to go back, not yet anyway."  Stopping, Sasami looked away as if lost in some horrible nightmarish fantasy.   

"Okay then," the slender woman proclaimed, a little concerned, "what will I tell everyone when they ask where I was.  I can't really say where, without pointing to you that is."

"Just tell them it was Tsunami saved you, and that's where you've been."  The younger princess of Jurai replied, putting a hand over her eyes so her tears wouldn't be seen.   Looking at the crying woman, then the portal, Ryoko shook her head, before stepping forward to stand beside the blue-haired woman.  Hugging her with one arm, the lithe woman held her once little friend close.  

"Come home to us soon, Sasami," she whispered.  "I'll make sure they keep a spot for you at dinner.  When you get back I'll cook you up my specialty.  After all, I can't have my flower-girl eating scraps."

Laughing, the emotional woman embraced the other tightly, "and what is your specialty?"

"I don't know yet," Ryoko chuckled, "but I'll find out, and you can try it."  Releasing the pink-eyed crier, the busty space pirate stepped back, and with a slight bow of her head, floated backwards, until she met the portal and disappeared back into reality.  

Taking a deep breath, the younger Jurain princess continued to laugh while wiping away tears from her eyes.  When her tears were gone, the young girl clenched her fist into tight balls.  _Ryoko…_ she happily thought.  _You were always my friend, and you still are.  I just wish you hadn't been in such a hurry to leave, since there was so much I needed to tell you. It's true I don't know exactly what happened on Earth while we've been away, but I know what happened before I, Sasami, left, and now….  _  With a final sigh, Sasami stepped forward, looking into the portal at the Earth as the gateway closed.  "I'm sorry… Ryoko.  I really am…."

**Space: **

**By Earth's Moon:**

In the vast void of space, stood a woman, with long flowing silver hair, and twin golden eyes that glistened in the darkness.  Taking a deep breath, despite the fact there was no air in space, Ryoko nodded her approval._  It's good to be alive, and now..._ she grinned broadly. _It's time to go home._  The word echoed in her mind, causing her heart to continue to beat faster and faster with excitement.  Smiling happily, the young looking woman shook her head.  _Tenchi must have been miserable without me, all alone in that big house of his, with only that annoying princess and Sasami for company.  Well it's time to change all that…._  With a final head nod, the golden-eyed woman disappeared, a hiss of dissipating mater filling the air.  

Unbeknownst to her, however she was being watched as a small device resting nearby began beeping as it transmitted its information to its controller. 

**Galaxy Police HQ:**

**The Hanger: Aboard the Yagami **

Inside the great starship stood three extraordinary women.  The current crisis they face is one of there own making.  Looking at a monitor the smallest of the three women, one with a large mane of red hair, quickly moved one hand across the keyboard, while the other typed on an ethereal version, hacking into ever system on the mighty vessel.   As she did this, her two friends watched awe and admiration on her face.  

_Okay…_ Washu thought systematically.  _It looks like this upgrade is nearly complete.  Just a few more items to check for and we'll be all set.   _Suddenly the little woman looked up in concern as a strange feeling came in her head.  _What in the…?_

Still typing on her ethereal keyboard, the emerald-eyed woman looked down at her pants pocket.   _No, it can't be.  _

At that moment, the diminutive genius stepped away from her work reaching into pocket frantically.  _Can it be?  _From one of her many pockets, Washu Hakubi pulled a small monitor forth, a memento she had carried for twenty years now.  Looking at the monitor upon the small rectangular device, the super genius's face soon changed to a look of shock as she dropped her device.  

Suddenly the young looking scientist mouth began to spasm as it slowly turned into a smile.  _Ryoko…_ she mentally gasped.  "She's back… my baby… is back," she whispered with a snorting laugh, before suddenly wiped tears from her eyes.  "Ryoko's back!" she said loudly.  

"What are you sure, Washu?"  Kiyone said in shock, brushing away her hair, which even after all these years still retained its youthful vibrancy.  

"Wow that's great," Mihoshi said, "well let me just close these programs down, and we can go see them," the ditzy blonde proclaimed, as she closed the program the small genius had been working on.  

"That's good, Mihoshi, then we can…" suddenly, the little woman's joy faded as she saw what had happened.  Closing her eyes, Washu rubbed them tenderly.  "She shut the program down didn't she…? The one that took me all day to install…."

Nodding slowly, the teal-haired detective knew what this meant.  "So I guess we can leave tomorrow then, right?"

"Yeah," the red-haired woman groaned shaking her slowly.  "Until then, try not to touch anything, okay Mihoshi?"

"Right, Washu," the dark-skinned woman chimed oblivious to her error.  "I'll just take Ryo-Ohki down to the kitchen, and get her some carrots."

"Ryo-Ohki!" Kiyone said, "I forgot we had her here."

Looking down at her feet, the small woman shook her head as she saw the furry cabbit down below, its golden eyes looking up happily at her as it waited for her commands.  "We've waited so long for her to return….  I don't want anything to tear me from my little girl when I see her again.  I'll finish this job for you as fast as I can.  Then we can all go see her, and we'll finally be a family again."  Wiping the tears from her eyes, the young genius stepped forward summoning her ethereal keyboard as she prepared to get back to work. 

_She's back, _the happy mother declared.  _She's finally back!  _  Looking over at the two detectives, who talked to each other in hushed tones, trying not to disturb her work, Washu couldn't help but feel proud of herself. _ I'm glad I decided to keep checking up on your two, and I'm also glad my new hormone seems to have worked, since according to all my scans you are still young.  I'm glad to see that it worked.  It won't be long now, Little Ryoko.  I don't know where you've been, but that doesn't matter now.  All that matters is your back my little one, and soon, nothing will keep us apart again…._

At that moment, the young genius stopped looking out a nearby window in terror as she recalled what was waiting for her daughter on Earth.  _Damn it! _She mentally cursed, slamming her fist into a console._  I wish I could be there when you see what's happened.  I know you're not going to like it.  Please, be strong my little Ryoko…._

**Earth:**

**Tenchi's Room:**

**Night:**

The Masaki house was unusually quiet at night, as it had been for nearly 20 years.  Ryoko's disappearance had brought about the beginning of this change.  Yet what truly shattered the pulse of life in this household was the sudden loss of Sasami.  No one knew where she was, or what had happened to her, much like Ryoko.  It had been that event which sent Kiyone and Mihoshi back to GP headquarters, as the two of them had been working on finding her for the last fifteen years.  

Lying alone, still and weak looking, was a solitary figure, blankets covering the quiet dreamers head as the sleeping person thought of a better tomorrow, where the entire family was together again.  It was at this time, when a familiar sound echoed into the room, one that had not been head for over twenty years, the hiss of dissipating matter.  

Ryoko Hakubi smiled as she gazed around the room.  _Some things never change.  _She smiled looking at the quaint, yet comfortable surroundings.  Tenchi's bed still rested in the corner by the window, and a small desk was nestled near the end, while a miniature table sat beside the comfortable bed.  Placing he hands on her hips, the lithe woman walked over to the bed, looking down at the sleeping form within its covers_.  Hmmm… now how should I wake my Tenchi?  _She pondered_.  I could wait until morning, or I could gentle rouse him, _stopping the golden-eyed woman's sneaky mind quickly found an answer to her problem.  Smiling proudly, the busty space pirate closed her eyes as she tossed aside the blanket, reached forward and embraced the sleeping form, holding the formerly sleeping figures head firmly between her breasts.

Mere seconds later, a muffled scream filled the room, causing the silver-haired attacker to laugh quietly to her self.  Releasing her struggling victim, Ryoko slowly, and seductively, opened her eyes, expecting to see a confused, yet joyously happy, Tenchi.  What she saw instead caused her to step back.  

"RYOKO!" the red-eyed woman, draped in a long silky nightgown cried out, "TENCHI, Come quickly!"

"Ayeka," the golden-eyed woman snapped, "Just what do you think you are doing in my Tenchi's bed?"

Ignoring her rival's question, the first princess of Jurai reached forward to touch Ryoko's chest.  Shocked to see her hand actually rest upon the other woman's bosom.  "You aren't a ghost," the purple haired woman breathed happily.  As Ayeka held her hand there, the seductive space-pirate noticed something strange on the silky-skinned woman's hand.  "You feel real…."

"My, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing," The Sadist remarked, causing the red-eyed princess to come out of her thoughts, and remove her hand.  "Nice ring," The lithe space pirate sarcastically remarked, grasping her rival's hand to inspect the intricate band a little more closely.  "But to be honest, it's not really your style, little princess.  It's much too fancy, not boring at all like you."

"Ryoko," the flustered woman groaned, "I never thought I would say this, but it is good to see you once again.  There is so much I have to ask you, about your location, and if you have seen Sasami.  She's been missing for some time now.  But first let me tell you something rather important.  You see Lord Tenchi-"

"I've been with Tsunami," Ryoko interrupted, releasing her rival's hand, "in a coma for twenty years….  Now what did you do with my Tenchi?" 

"Ryoko," a familiar voice whispered excitedly behind her.  It was a sound that she would always recognize.

Whirling about, the silver-haired space pirate was once again shocked as she saw Tenchi, wearing only his pajama's, standing in the door way with a joyous, yet stunned, look on his face.   But that was not enough to stun her, what caught her eye was the ring on his left hand, one nearly identical to Ayeka's.  _No, it can't be…. Can it?  Tenchi can't be married… _ she paused looking back at the confused woman on the bed behind her,_ to Ayeka…!_  At that moment, Ryoko's world came crashing down, no longer living in a dream-like reality, but experiencing a waking nightmare.

**Next Time: …… Chapter 02: The Truth Revealed**

*1 The Waking Nightmare Chapter 02

*2 Tenchi Muyo: Episode # 6

*3 Ryoko's Wedding 

*4 Dawn of Torment Chap 1-3 (also known as Ryoko's Birthday: Part 4)

*5 Waking Nightmare Chaps 1-2

*6 Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga Chapter 23

*7 The Blackshire Interval Chapter 03

*8 Ryoko's Wedding Chapter 03


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi cast, I did write the fan-fictions listed below, but only the characters I made to I express any ownership of.  (Example: Yosho, the son of Tenchi and Ryoko, not the original Yosho, of course.)  For clarification, if you have not read some of my other stories, this may be a little hard to follow, although I did try to back track and make it easy to understand.  Please review and let me know what you think.  As it is, this story would really take place as an alternate ending to both Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga, and The Blackshire Interval.  Tenchicentric Chapter 02: The Truth 

**The Masaki House:**

In a small village in Okinawa there rests a fabulous house, one with many windows, a dock stretching over a crystal clear lake, and a marvelous greenhouse.  To gaze upon it is to see an architectural artist's greatest vision come to life.  Beyond it's physical beauty, this building has also housed some of the universe's most interesting, powerful, and in some cases, beautiful, inhabitants.  In a time long ago, laughter and noises of all sorts filled the air here, as two women, a space pirate and a Jurain princess, battled unendingly for a young man's heart.  Yet one day that all came to an end, as this special boy, a Jurain prince no less, gave a wondrous gift to the space pirate, and thus ended the eternal feud. *1  

Then it happened…. a great evil arrived, and threatened this newfound happiness, by kidnapping an innocent girl, named Sasami.*2  The incredible inhabitants raced to face this new evil, and in the end over came it, but at a terrible price. *2

Because of this, for last twenty years, the red roof home has been quiet, like a person without a heartbeat.  But tonight has started to change all that.  At this very hour, emotions, long thought gone forever, have begun to run wild in the house again, and Tenchi Masaki and his new wife, Ayeka Masaki, must now deal with Ryoko Hakubi, as she faces The Truth….

**Middle of the Night:**

**Tenchi's Room:**

In the darkness of Tenchi Masaki's room, a stand off is occurring.  For standing beside the young man's bed was Ryoko, who had just returned from being in a coma for 20 years now, who glared across the room, at her beloved with all the passion in her heart.  Although in reality, it was the ring on his finger, which interested the busty pirate the most, as it glistened in the pale moonlight.  To her it was a symbol of everything she had lost, and that Ayeka had gained.  

"I can't believe it's you," Tenchi gasped, taking a step forward in disbelief.   As he entered into the room, the golden-eyed woman saw a small trickle of water running down the young man's face.  Clearly the brown-haired youth was crying, despite how hard Ryoko knew he was trying to stay in control of his emotions.  "Where have you been?" he continued, taking another step as his strength slowly flowed back into his legs.  

Standing like a statue, the silver-haired woman lifted her head, meeting his eyes with her own, but her expression showed nothing.  Not a single emotion could be seen in her face as she watched him walk towards her.  

Holding out his arms, the young prince appeared about to embrace her, as one would an old friend.  "You don't have to tell us, now," he admitted before laughing weakly.  "It's just so good to see you again, and-"

WHAM!

Before he could say anything else, Tenchi Masaki suddenly found himself lying on his side on the floor of his room, a red welt in the imprint of a hand on his cheek as he tenderly touched the wounded area.  As the shock set in, another sense kicked in, his sense of taste, as he noticed he had bit his tongue slightly in the impact.  

Standing above him, Ryoko held one over her shoulder, the same one that had just slapped the young man.  Slowly, tensions showing in her hand joints, the lithe woman balled her hand into a fist, glaring down at her fallen, former, beloved.  "Don't touch me," she growled.  

"Ryoko!" Ayeka screamed, rising from the bed, nearly falling as her long sleeping robe tangled around her feet.  "What do you think you are doing?  Have you gone mad?  Tenchi did nothing to you, and he is not your enemy.  He was merely trying to welcome you home.  Must you make everything so difficult?"

"Tenchi?" The angered space pirate echoed.  "What happened to Lord Tenchi?  I see you've gotten a lot more comfortable around each other since I left…." The busty woman paused, as her voice crackled recalling her twenty years spent in a coma.  

 Hearing the pain in his first love's voice, Tenchi quickly shook off the pain as best he could, and began to rise to his feet.  "Ryoko, I-"

"Shut up!" the shaken woman roared, placing one hand on the back of her arm as she pointed a palm towards the young man, gathering her power for a blast.  Seeing this, the Masaki youth paused, recalling the silver-haired woman's habit of becoming violent if she was ever surprised or provoke.  However to his recollection Tenchi could not think of anything he had done to upset her yet.  

Suddenly Ryoko spoke again, making the situation even more unnerving.  "Both of you!" she roared, moving her hand from Ayeka to Tenchi, and back again.  "I don't wanna hear any more!"  With a swift motion the lithe woman pointed her hand down to the floor beneath her and fired, the blast searing through the floor and straight through the first floor as well, causing dust and timber to fill the air.  

As both the Jurain royalty did their best to clear their lungs, a hiss of dissipating matter filled the air.  Thinking quickly, the purple haired princess opened a window, allowing the smoke and dust to filter out of the small room at a much faster pace.  When the two of them could see once again, it was obvious the busty woman had fled.  

"Lord Tenchi," the red-eyed woman coughed trying to clear her throat.  Yet the emotions in her voice were undeniable, a powerful combination of joy, fears, and hopes.  "Ryoko said she's been with Tsunami.  Do you think…" Once again the Jurain princess paused, trying to calm herself and reign in her excitement.  "Do you think it's possible she knows where Sasami is?"

Moving over to the cozy bed, the brown-haired man sat beside the shaken woman, putting one arm around her shoulders to support her.  "I don't know," he admitted.  "Anything is possible I suppose, but it looks like we upset Ryoko some how." The brown-eyed Masaki said in a calm soothing voice, his usual slow wit not grasping the obvious.  

"She's been gone for so long…." Ayeka said as tears rolled down her silky cheeks.  "I didn't think there was any hope left anymore."

With a warm smile, Tenchi squeezed the worried sister close to himself, "well Ryoko is always full of surprises."

"I was talking about Sasami," she responded, sniffing loudly.  "I still don't know what happened to her.  Was she kidnapped, killed, is she lost?  I… oh Lord Tenchi…." With a final cry, the scared woman threw herself unconsciously into the young man, buried her tears in his chest, as she had been doing for the past fifteen years.  

Swallowing hard, the Jurain prince shook his head slowly, his heart torn as he watched the woman he had lived alone with for the past 15 years crying once again.  Wrapping his arms around her, Tenchi held the crying princess close, rubbing her back slowly with one hand as he whispered into her ear.  "It's okay, Ayeka.  Don't cry, we'll find Sasami.  I'm sure she's fine.  We just aren't looking in the right place.  That's all.  I promise tomorrow will be different.  We'll ask Ryoko for more details about Tsunami.  If Tsunami was involved with Ryoko, then she must know where Sasami is.  Right?"

For long moments Tenchi held Ayeka close to him.  She made no reply to his statement, but the young man could tell she was starting to calm down, and soon her breathing slowed becoming constant and rhythmic, instead of the frantic pace it had been following.  

Leaning the slightly endowed woman away from him, the brown-haired swordsman gently set her on the bed, resting her head daintily on the pillow.  Rising slowly, so as not to wake the weary sleeper, Tenchi shook his head sadly.  _It's just like every other night for the past 20 years.  One of us has to help the other one sleep.  One of us always has to try and be strong for the other…._

Reaching down, the husband of Ayeka picked up the blanket Ryoko had torn off the bed in a moment of misguided passion, and slowly covered his sleeping wife.  As he did, Tenchi saw something glistening on Ayeka's hand in the pale moonlight.  It was her wedding ring.  At that moment, like a bolt of lighting hitting his head, the brown-eyed prince's mind recalled something, something very important.  

Turning around gradually the brown-haired youth's eyes focused on his desk, and from there to a small drawer at the top of it.  It was a simple drawer, nothing flashy to look at, the only difference between it and the others being a miniature brass lock located just under the center of the oak handle.  

Sitting at his chair, where he had worked on many homework assignments, as well as his newest occupation, Tenchi reached inside his shirt looking for something, as a faint clinking of metal resonated with each movement of his hand.  Finally after numerous failed attempts, the young man's quest was rewarded as he pulled a small brass key, which he wore about his neck, from under his shirt.  

Glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping woman, the brown-haired youth gazed at her happily for long moments. _ In the past twenty years I don't think I ever did buy Ayeka anything like this to thank her.  All I've done is dump my depression about Ryoko on her, and try to be there for her on nights like tonight.  _

As his eyes focused on the purple-haired sleeper, Tenchi's hands seemed to need no guidance as he easily unlocked the drawer and removed a small wooden chest from within.   

At that moment the reminiscent youth turned his attention back to his sought after prize, and allowed his fingers to grasp the contents of the box.   Pulling them out quickly, Jurai's heir apparent nodded his approval at what he saw, a golden heart pendant on a silver chain.  _'Gold to match her eyes, and silver for her hair,*3' _ he had said many years ago.

Holding the old necklace, with a broken silver chain before him, Tenchi smiled as he remembered its origins.  _To think…_ he began, _it was nearly 25 years ago when I gave this to Ryoko….*4  It doesn't seem that long ago now that I've seen her again._  Smiling, the young man leaned back in his seat watching the golden heart twirl on its silver chain.  _ She looks as beautiful as the day she left, _pausing the brown-haired youth rubbed his still sore cheek, _and she still has that same energy she always had after all these years.  I wonder why she hit me, _ Tenchi asked himself as he continued to look at the necklace, images of his past coming back to the forefront of his mind.  Turning the tiny golden heart over in his hands, the young man stopped, focusing on the inscription upon it.  

On his worst days the sorrow-filled youth would always come up to his room and examine it, rubbing it tenderly between his finger and thumb as he did now.  All those years had dulled the writing, yet Tenchi still knew what it had once said, _'To Ryoko, The most beautiful 'monster' I ever met, Love Tenchi.'  _

_Maybe I should have it fixed and inscribed again…_ he thought.  _I've been thinking of doing it since I found it 20 years ago.  But back when we were looking for Ryoko, or her body, out in space, this was all we had left of her.  I haven't been able to force myself to part with it, even for a moment, since that time.  Maybe I'm just being foolish.  I mean Ryoko is back!  _Stopping the young man couldn't help but smile, _and this is hers to begin with.  I should give it to her.  It would be just like old times…._

**Flashback: **

**19 Years ago: Ryoko's Birthday (midnight)**

A cool wind blew threw the trees surrounding the long staircase leading to the Masaki shrine, causing small petals from the cherry trees to flutter across the ground.  Standing alone in the path was a man, one whose heart was torn in pieces as he waited alone.  His brown hair waved gently with the breeze, and his skin seemed to be chilling as he stood there like a statue, eyes focused on the steps before him.  It was here, nearly 6 years prior, when Tenchi Masaki had finally ended a feudal war within his heart and chosen the woman he loved.  Here on the very steps he stood upon where he professed his love to a woman who had tragically left him not long ago.  Clutched in one hand, the young man held a small trinket.  A silver necklace with a golden heart pendant, the last memento he possessed to remember his first true love. _ How long have I been out here,_ Tenchi asked himself finally looking at the full moon above.  To some the moon was a romantic symbol, but to him it had become a constant reminder of the pain that ravaged his heart.  _That's right, six hours, _he recalled._  I've been waiting for Ryoko to come back for the last six hours.  I don't know why I thought she'd be back today, just because it's her birthday, but she always did like to make a flashy entrance…._

"There you are Tenchi," a familiar voice echoed behind the grief-stricken youth.  It was a voice he could not ever misplace, as it belonged to the woman he had been waiting for.

 As he whirled about, Tenchi discovered the owner of the voice was not whom he had expected, as his ears had been playing tricks on him.  Standing further down the stair well was none other than Ayeka and Sasami, each woman holding something in their arms.  The purple-haired princess clutched an old jacket, his to be precise, folded neatly in her possession, while the smaller Jurain held a small thermos in he hands.  "Oh…" he said, his shoulder's slumping, "I thought you two were someone else."

"Tenchi, you shouldn't be out here right now," the blue-haired girl said reaching for one of his hands, the one that possessed the locket.  With a quick jerk, the young man moved the precious item away from her showing he did not want any one else to hold his sacred artifact. 

"I'm sorry," Sasami said taking his free hand in her own.  "But you have to come in now.  It's starting to get chilly, and you don't have a jacket."

With a morbid chuckle, one that was barely audible, the young man slowly followed, "Ryoko said something very similar the last time we met out here.  She offered to warm me up…."

"Of course she did," Ayeka nodded, speaking quietly as she placed his jacket over his shoulders.  "but let us not speak of Ryoko any more tonight, Lord Tenchi.  Right now you need to get some sleep-"

"And eat something," the little princes added, looking over her shoulder with concern in her pink eyes.  "You haven't eaten anything in almost a week.  I'm getting worried about you Tenchi."

"As am I," the purple-haired Jurain agreed. "You have to take care of yourself, Lord Tenchi, or you will not be able to join us tomorrow when Washu takes us on another tour of the moon.  Perhaps this time we will find her."  

Bringing his head up casually, the young man turned his head to glare at Ayeka, never once blinking, only staring in a death like state.  Although it unnerved the young woman greatly to see him in his current state, she showed no sign of revulsion.  Indeed only hope echoed in her eyes as she looked at him.  "Thank you," he whispered, looking down once again, gently squeezing Sasami's hand.  "If I didn't have the two of you to help me through this I think I'd have killed-"

Suddenly Tenchi stopped, as he felt a slender hand rest on his shoulder.  "There is no need to say anything else," the red-eyed woman admitted.  "We are here for you, no matter how long you may need us."  At that moment, unbeknownst to the angst ridden youth, a tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke.  _You are no good to anyone if you kill yourself, my beloved Lord Tenchi.  Please do not say, or even think, such terrible things.   I once vowed to become your bride, but right now all I care about is seeing you recover from this… regrettable loss.  Once you are your old self again, perhaps life can start anew, perhaps…._

Nothing more was said, as the two Jurain sisters led their friend home, planning to make sure he had a good night's sleep, and a warm meal.  Unknown to either of them, this was the first of many times Ayeka, Sasami, and Tenchi would have to lean on each other for support, as even darker days loomed on the horizon.

**End Flashback:**

_The next morning when I woke up..._ Tenchi thought tapping his foot steadily on the floor as anxiety crept slowly into his heart._  I saw her sitting there, sound asleep beside my bed, holding one of my hands in hers.  Watching over me as I slept…._

Yawning the brown-haired man rose to his feet, stretching his body to its limits._  I still went out there, to the steps, on your birthday Ryoko, hoping you'd be home then, but you never came.  However, it looks like the days when I need someone to watch over me are gone.  But Ayeka's aren't….  I promised her long ago, when Sasami left us, that I wouldn't abandon her until we found Sasami. That I'd stay with her until that time.  My heart wants me to find Ryoko and celebrate, to start anew, but I know I can't celebrate, not yet.  Not until we're a family again…._

Turning at the waist side to side, the Masaki male limped over towards the bed, his body-feeling limp.  Biting back tears, Tenchi looked at Ayeka's sleeping form.  "I promise we'll find Sasami soon, Lady Ayeka."   Reaching down, the young man brushed her hair from her face.  Holding the back of his hand on her warm cheek for a moment, before turning to leave the room.  _I guess I better see what damage Ryoko's blast did to the downstairs… I wonder why she-_

Having felt his sweet caress, the youthful princess stirred, rolling over under the warm covers.  "Is it time to take it off yet, Lord Tenchi?"  She asked, barely even conscious.  

At that moment Tenchi froze, his thoughts on repairs shattering as he finally realized why Ryoko had reacted the way she had.  Peering at his hand, the brown-haired shrine keeper shook his head.  _How could I have been so stupid…?_ He asked himself.  Looking over his shoulder, out the window, the young man now knew what he had done wrong.  _Great… now what am I going to do?  I should find her and try to explain things, but if I remember Ryoko right, then if she doesn't want to be found, I won't find her.  _Placing one hand on his head, Tenchi sighed loudly,_ I wish Washu, or even Ryo-Ohki, were here.  At least then one of them could tell me where Ryoko is.  _

"Oh no… what have I done…" the Jurain prince gasped aloud, "what have I done?"  Fear crawled into the brown-haired swordsman's heart as he looked at the hole in the floor.  Ryoko was back, after twenty years of being lost to him, and with one stupid act, he may have hurt her deeper than ever before. For another hour Tenchi stood transfixed in that spot, as his mind whirled trying to find an answer to his problem, but it was late, and after all he had been through, the young man was completely drained.  Shaking his head, Jurai's heir slowly left the room, closing the door quietly behind him as he went down stairs, to observe the damage and get some rest.

**Galaxy Police Headquarters:**

**The Yagami:**

As life takes another unexpected turn at the Masaki house, work continues as normal on board the might GP starship.  Once again the universe's greatest genius is at work, trying to reinstall a complicated upgrade program for her friends, while he thoughts continued to dwell on a miraculous event which had just occurred._  Ryoko, my little Ryoko, is back,_ she smiled, feeling her daughter's presence once again inside her head.  As Washu typed the new commands into the massive red colored ship's main computer, Kiyone sat at the helm, checking her progress on the display monitors.   Meanwhile, Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki had gone to the mess hall, deciding to grab a bite to eat while the others toiled away at undoing her mess.

Yet suddenly, just as the emerald-eyed genius finished typing, a powerful pain shot through her brain, causing her to drop to her knees, and cry out..

"What is it, Washu?" the teal-haired woman shouted, leaping from her seat to stand beside the fallen scientist.  "Did something shock you?  Are you hurt?"

"No…" the woman in an old science academy outfit admitted, "it's not that.  It's Ryoko.  She must have seen Tenchi and Ayeka, it's the only thing I can think of that would set her off like that."  
  


"But why?" the unlucky detective asked, "I mean Tenchi and Ayeka are only-"

"I know," Washu said, standing with Kiyone's assistance, "but it's clear Ryoko doesn't.  We need to get there soon, I have a bad feeling my foolish daughter is about to do something stupid."

"Okay then, Washu!" a bubbly voice declared, coming from behind the two women, "then let's get going!"  Spinning about, the green-eyed officer saw, to her horror, Mihoshi sitting at the controls her fingers on the ignition panel.  

"No," the first class officer yelled as she bolted towards the control panel.  "You'll crash the system again if you take off now!" Grabbing her partner by the arm, the unfortunate detective tried in vain to pull the blue-eyed woman from her seat.  "Then we'll be stuck her even longer!"

"Don't worry," the red-haired woman said, as she worked on pulling the teal-haired woman from the ditzy blonde.  "I was finished just a few minutes ago, it turns out we got lucky and everything wasn't deleted, just lost in the files."

_That would have been nice to know, BEFORE I attacked Mihoshi, _Kiyone groaned mentally.  Sinking into one of the other chairs in the cockpit.  "So what are we waiting for?" she inquired, "There isn't anything else to do in your upgrade is there?"

"Nothing I can think of," the red-haired mother proclaimed crossing her arms over her chest proudly. 

"Then we can go?"  The dark-skinned woman asked excitedly, clasping her hands before her as she looked to the diminutive genius for the answer, like a child asking permission from a parent.  "We can go see Ryoko, Tenchi, and Ayeka again?"

"Yes," Washu answered with a smirk and a slight nodding of her head.  "We can finally go now…."  

**Somewhere Else: Location unknown:**

Standing alone in a dark room, illuminated only by the strange trees surrounding her, was a tall woman with light blue hair, and large pink eyes.  Before her was yet another portal, the same that Ryoko had walked through only a few minutes ago.  This one, however, served another purpose entirely, as it was merely a window, showing the robed woman what was happening on Earth.  

_Poor Ryoko…_ Sasami thought, swallowing hard as she saw the lithe woman smack the young man across the face.  _I wanted to tell you all about Tenchi and Ayeka, so you'd understand, but you were in such a hurry to leave that I never got the chance.  _

Clenching her fists into balls, the blue-haired woman saw her sister begin to cry, and Tenchi move in to comfort her. _ Everyone_ _is so unhappy, because of me… _she thought sadly.  _I want to go home, but I'm scared.  I know what'll happen if I go home, Ayeka will get upset, and yell at me for being gone.  I don't want her to be sad anymore, but what if… what if I've been gone so long she won't love me anymore, especially when she knows what I've become…_  

With a flick of her slender hand, the first princess, and goddess, of Jurai closed the scrying portal, and made her way to the largest tree with in the darkness, which surrounded her.  

"Tsunami I'm scared," she whispered, knowing that she and the tree were as one, and that she was only speaking to herself.  "What am I gonna do?"   Feeling her strength begin to ebb away, the tall woman, who was once a perky little girl, sat in front of the massive tree, drawing her legs up into her chest.  As she sat there the pain did not subside, instead it merely continued to grow and grow.  Finally the pink-eyed woman could take the pain no more, as she buried her face in her knees, and let the tears begin to flow once again.  As she did only one thought echoed in her mind.  _I'm sorry everyone, this is all my fault…. I'm sorry…._

**Next Time: ** A storm is brewing as Ryoko makes a horrible realization.  Can Washu and the others in time to change her mind, or will it be too late?  **Chapter 03:  Ryoko in the Rain**

*1: Ryoko's Birthday Chap 1-3 and No Need for Proof Chap 1-3 (plus Night Thoughts)

*2: The Blackshire Interval Chap 1-3

*3: Ryoko's Birthday Chap 1

*4: Ryoko's Birthday was in August, No Need for Proof in January, and then The Blackshire Interval was 4 years afterwards.  Not to mention the 20 years she was in a coma.


	3. Ryoko in the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi cast, I did write the fan-fictions listed below, but only the characters I made to I express any ownership of.  (Example: Yosho, the son of Tenchi and Ryoko, not the original Yosho, of course.)  For clarification, if you have not read some of my other stories, this may be a little hard to follow, although I did try to back track and make it easy to understand.  Please review and let me know what you think.  As it is, this story would really take place as an alternate ending to both Tenchi Muyo: The Final Saga, and The Blackshire Interval.  Tenchicentric 

**Chapter 03: Ryoko in the Rain**

**The Next Day:**

**The Masaki Shrine:**

**Evening:**

It was a dismal day.  Black clouds filled the sky, blocking out the warmth of the sun, and replacing it with terrible winds and rain.  One would almost think that some ancient god was angry for such an event to occur.  Yet despite the horrible weather, one young man continued to work happily in front of the old shrine, which weathered this storm as well as it had others for the past 700 years.  Outside, a sturdy young man checked the shutters, from the safety of his umbrella, while he hummed a merry tune.  

_What a great day this is,_ Tenchi Masaki smiled when he was sure everything was locked down for the current storm._  It's time to go home, _the young man happily realized as he examined the lock on the front of the old shrine.  With a spring in his step, the brown-haired youth hoped down from the doorway, and began his quest home.  As he did, Jurai's heir to the throne allowed his mind to rethink the previous night's events.  After twenty long years the first love of his life had finally returned to him, of course where she had been was a mystery to the young man, as all he had heard was something about Tsunami.  But the past was not what interested the excited youth; it was the present, and the future.   

Suddenly the brown-eyed shrine keeper stopped, as he recalled one other event that had happened.  IT was true that the silver-haired woman had returned, but she had also seen Ayeka in his bed, and the ring upon each of their fingers._  I'll have to find Ryoko, _he thought with determination.  Shifting his umbrella from one hand to the other, the sought after youth looked at the ring on her free hand.  _I still can't believe after all this time she's back, _Tenchi laughed. _It's like waking up from a terrible nightmare, and seeing someone watching over you.  I've been hoping for this day for so long, it's hard to believe it's finally here!  _  

Shaking his head, the young prince returned his attention to wedding band his right hand.  _It wasn't that long ago,_ he recalled, _I was thinking of giving Ryoko a wedding ring.  As a matter of fact, I was thinking about it just before that whole Blackshire thing went down.  Man was that guy a nut! *1  I even had the rings on order, of course I hadn't bought them yet, since I still wasn't one hundred percent sure.  I only paid for them, because I expected Ryoko to come back shortly afterwards.  I figured she'd come back right when they came in.  Then, like every other time I plan something, she would open my mail, and ruin the surprise.    But she never came back…_coughing lightly Tenchi shook away the pain.  _Now Ayeka's got the ring I was going to give Ryoko.  _Once again the brown-haired Jurain stopped thinking, this time to laugh.  _The thing barely fits, and she asks me everyday if I want her to take it off.  I've always told her to keep it on.  It's been hers for 17 years now.  _

_Seeing that ring is what set off Ryoko, I know it.   It had to be.  But she doesn't understand the situation between Ayeka and me.  If I can just find her, maybe I can explain what's going on, and calm her down.  _Shaking his head, Tenchi stopped, noticing he now stood before his house, _yeah right.  If it were possible to calm Ryoko down with words, then she wouldn't be Ryoko.  Besides how am I ever going to find her, when I have no clue where to start…_ at that moment, the young man looked up, seeing a peculiar sight, one which caused his heart to stop in his throat.  

Sitting high above, perched on roof, her legs tucked in close to her chest.  From his angle, the young man could not see silver-haired woman's face, as the down pour of rain had drenched her normally vibrant hair, causing it to covering her face in shadows, and she appeared to be looking straight down, adding to the obscurity of her features.  

"Hello Ryoko," he happily called, giving her his warmest and  most loving smile.  Truth be told this was not a hard feat, as the mere sight of the golden-eyed woman caused Tenchi's heart to swell in his chest.  Closing his eyes, the young Jurain waited for her reply, feeling his heart beating frantically in his chest.  It had been 20 years, if last night was not included, since he had heard her warm and seductive greeting.  The golden-eyed woman's welcomes had always made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, yet at the same time ignite a fire deep within him.  It was something that hadn't happened since she had left.  The only thing his ears detected was the constant down pour of rain as each drop slammed into the area around them.

Clearing his throat loudly, the young man moved closer thinking the drenched space pirate might not have seen him.  "Ryoko? It's me, Tenchi," he repeated this time sounding slightly disheartened. Yet once the now shaken youth heard nothing but the constant drizzling of rain.  After waiting a few minutes more, the brown-haired youth sighed in defeat, and slowly went inside the red-roofed house.  As he opened the door, Tenchi looked over his shoulder once again, seeing the silver-haired woman had not moved an inch in the entire time.  _I guess she can't hear me, _he told himself, hoping everything he knew to be true, that the years spent away had perhaps somehow dulled her razor sharp hearing.  Stepping inside the house alone, the young man's smile faded away.  

As the door to the warm dry house slid shut, a light click filled the air, detected by the lithe woman's unbelievable hearing.  "Tenchi… how could you marry Ayeka…" she asked to the man who had already left.  Although even had the Jurain prince been there, it would have been doubtful if he could have heard her raspy voice over the howling wind.   Saying nothing more, Ryoko continued to sit alone on the sloped rooftop, as the weather seemed to match the fury within her.  It was as if the pain, sorrow, and hopelessness within her soul had been brought out and given life.  At that moment, a single tear rolled down her cheek, and fell downward to join the endless flow of water that poured off the rooftop.  It was not her first tear today, and she knew she would be shedding many more before this night was over. __

**Inside:**

Standing in the small foyer, Tenchi slowly undid his shoes, and placed the dripping umbrella beside him.  Thoughts of the silver-haired woman still plagued his mind.  _Why is Ryoko taking this so hard,_ he asked himself as he started to leave the small entryway._  I can understand she's upset, but that doesn't seem like enough reason to get so worked up.  _ 

"Greetings Lord Tenchi," a charming voice called.  Seconds later, the owner of the voice, a purple haired woman, came from around the corner.  "How was your day today?"

"Hello, Ayeka," he said, shrugging his shoulders to mutter his indifference at his day.  "It's been the usual I suppose.  Any news?"

It was a question he had asked her everyday for the past twenty years, each time he came in from the field, or one of his chores, the young prince always asked the red-eyed woman if she had learned anything new. 

"No," Ayeka sighed looking down sadly, as if she were afraid to even answer him, "nothing at all….  But I do have some good news," she proclaimed, smiling weakly as she met his gaze.  "It isn't about Sasami, but it does help brighten this dreary day.  The auction called, one of your paintings sold for 2.6 million yen.*2"

The brown-eyed youth smiled, trying to look excited about this development, despite how much his heart was still hurting from his reception outside.  "That is great news," he admitted, "we'll have to celebrate later."  Saying that, silence clung in the room, for long moments, as each person seemed to have something left to say, yet was too shy to speak.  

Finally the silence ended, as the married duo each spoke the other's name at once.  With an embarrassed laugh, Tenchi shook his head, "Please you go first," he offered hoping they might have been thinking the same thing. 

"I received a call from home today." The purple-haired princess remarked, "They were wanting to know if we found Sasami yet.  Mother insists we allow her to take us to the Planet Jurai, so she can watch over us.  But I did tell them Ryoko had returned last night, and that she might have some answers to Sasami's whereabouts."

"She hasn't told you anything yet?" the married man asked, stepping forward quickly as if his distance from her determined how fast they could talk.   "How long has she been up on the roof?"

Seeming shaken by the intensity of his request, the red-eyed woman scrambled through her thoughts for an answer.  "Well…" she began, trying to recall her first encounter with Ryoko that day.  "After you left this morning, I went to the market, to pick up some seasoning for dinner tonight.  When I returned I saw her sitting on the roof staring down at the ground.  I tried to speak with her, but she just keep looking down at her feet, never once answering me.  She still has the manners of a boring pig," Ayeka reminded him, as if they were truly dealing with a wild animal.  "I don not believe she had moved one inch, or said a word, all day.  She just sits there.   I would have thought even she would come in out of the rain, but it's as if nothing seems to matter to her anymore.  As if she's…."  At that moment the slender wife paused biting her lip so she would not continue with her morbid thought. 

Yet she did not need to finish, as Tenchi knew exactly what she meant.  "Yeah, I know what you mean," he dismally admitted.  "She's not her usual self.  I'll go talk to her, maybe I can talk her down."

"Very well," Ayeka proclaimed, respecting her husband's decree.  Yet as he began to step away, the Jurain heir felt something poke him in the shoulder.  Turning around he saw his pink-kimono wearing wife, her head bowed and hands clasped by her waist before her, looking very upset.  "Lord Tenchi…" she whispered nervously.  "I know you and Ryoko have a history, and loved each other greatly 20 years ago.  I understand what having her back means to you, but…"at that moment the red-eyed woman stopped, "but could you please ask her about Tsunami.  She said she was with her.  Tsunami MUST know about Sasami."

"Of course I will, Ayeka," the young man said, walking over to hold her hands gently in his own.   "That's the first thing on my mind all the time, is getting Sasami back.  Without her, we can't be a family, she's just too important.  We'll get her back, I know she's out there, waiting for us to find her."

"I miss her so much," the slender princess sobbed, removing one of her hands from his grasp to try in vain to wipe away the steady stream of tears that poured down her face.  "If she is alive, why hasn't she come home, or called us?  Does she hate me?  Do you think I was too harsh with her, I was merely trying to-"

Shushing her with a mother's gentleness, Tenchi pulled the crying woman into his embrace feeling her warm body press against his own.  Closing his eyes, the young man sighed, stroking her long velvety hair slowly as he shared her sorrow and pain. "Ayeka," he whispered into her ear.  "Go ahead and go to the Onsen, have a nice relaxing bath.  I'll bring Ryoko in, and we can find out what she knows."

Shocked at being dismissed, the young woman looked up at him, staring right into his brown eyes.  As she did, Tenchi saw something there he had not seen for over 15 years, a glimmer of hope.  After a few moments of looking deeply into each other's eyes, the proper wife bowed her head politely turning to head towards the impressive floating bath.  _Lord Tenchi is right,_ she admitted,_ I need to clam my nerves, if Ryoko does know anything, and then I must be in the proper mindset to hear it.  _As she walked away, she laughed through her tears, "silly ring," she said more to herself than to him.  "I never can get it to stay on properly, my fingers are just much too thin." 

Despite how quiet it was said, those words brought the young man to a halt.  Slowly his vision focused downward at the ring on his own hand.  IT was then he thought of something rather important.  "Ayeka," he called, running up behind the departing woman.  

"Hmm…" she hummed, looking up at him in her most polite fashion.  "Is something wrong?"

"No… yes… it could be," he stammered, before removing his ring and placing it in her hand.  "I think you'd better hold onto this while I talk to Ryoko.  I can still feel the burn from where she slapped my last time." Tenchi said with a forced laugh, "it's not something I want to repeat."

Peering in her open palm, Ayeka bowed knowingly, her head barely moving.  "Of course," she smiled.  "As you wish, Lord Tenchi.  I will hold it for you, as I do this one, until you request it back."

Smiling slightly, the young Jurain stepped back, before he and his wife went their separate ways.  The purple-haired princess was embarking on a quest to regain her inner strength, to rebuild herself while in the bath, so she could handle whatever truth's Ryoko might possess.  While the heir apparent to Jurai's throne this was the beginning of a new chapter in his life, and the first time in over twenty years, when he would speak with the seductive space pirate alone.

**The Rooftop:**

Rain continued to batter down on the red roofed house, like some great beast trying to barge inside, yet unable to penetrate some unseen barrier.  But the severity and magnitude of this storm did not faze the lithe woman who rested on the roof's peak, as she continued to gaze downward at the world beneath her, the thoughts in her head infinitely darker and scarier than any storm.  

"Ryoko…" a voice called from behind her, followed by the sounds of a young man struggling to close the hatch leading inside.  "Hello," the caller repeated trying to cause some reaction to stir from the solitary foreboding woman.  It wasn't long after this second call, when something new attacked Ryoko's senses, a scent she hadn't smelled in over 20 years.  This familiar aroma was almost enough to cause her to turn her head to the side, to embrace the source of it with all her being.  It **almost** was….

"Hey, Ryoko," Tenchi said as he stood beside her, his umbrella held tightly in the hand far from her.  "What's up?"  As before, the busty pirate made no reply, continuing to merely gaze at the ground with an empty stare.  Taking a seat the young man looked at the ground thoughtfully, as he tried to get some reaction form the lithe woman.  "Is there something down there?" Tenchi inquired humorously, "I don't see anything, but maybe I'm just looking at it wrong.  Can you trade me spots?"  As it always did, the young swordsman's attempt at humor quickly failed.  Coughing into his hand, the brown-haired youth sighed, as he held the umbrella over both him and the silver-haired woman, sheltering them from the storm.  

"You're mad at me," he said nodding his head truthfully, "and I can understand that.  But you don't understand what's been going on these last 20 years.  As a matter of fact I'm a little mad myself, after all **you **left** me,** my life took a terrible change.  After the Ebon Shard blew up, we searched everywhere for you.  Even Washu couldn't locate you with all her inventions.  I had thought you were dead, blown to bits by that horrible madman's starship, but Washu said she couldn't find the gems either, and she knew they could survive anything.  Thus, you had to be out there somewhere."

"How could you…?" Ryoko whispered, finally answering him as she turned her head slowly to look into his eyes, feeling a sharp pain in her heart as she meet his innocent, loving eyes.  It was always happened when she looked at him, and it always would happen, but she had to have an answer, even if it meant  looking him in those wonderful eyes.  "How could you marry someone else?"

With a startled look, having not expected her to ever answer him, Tenchi looked away, shaking his head sadly.  "It's not like that," he said timidly.  "You see, I don't think I would have made it through those first five years if Sasami and Ayeka hadn't been watching over me.  I didn't eat, didn't sleep, or do anything else.  Every night I lay awake wondering where you were, and why you didn't come back to me. Then as if things weren't at their worst to begin with, Sasami vanished on us 15 years ago.  Ayeka and I were married, as you call it, for only  few years and-"

"So now I know," the golden-eyed woman laughed morbidly, continuing her statement mentally,  _forever is only a few years, until you find someone else, huh?  Here I thought forever was longer… silly me…. _

"Look, Ryoko," Tenchi said, beginning to place his arm around her shoulders, "I know you're hurt, and none of this makes sense, but why don't we go inside.  It's dry in there," he offered simply, "and we can sit down and talk over dinner.  Besides you can get out of that drenched outfit, and wear one of your old clothes.  I made sure we saved all your stuff up in the attic.  If you want I can show you some of the paintings I've been making these past few years.  People tell me I'm getting real good at it…."  At that moment, the young man trailed off, turning his gaze back to Ryoko, who he could almost swear was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane.  "Come on," he asked pitifully, "please.  For me?"  That was all it took, as the lithe woman felt the wall she had built around her heart to protect her from his attempts to clam her begin to crumble, as she sighed warmly in defeat. 

"Good," the young man nodded, "believe me Ryoko," he exclaimed.  "I know what you're going through.  I understand your pain, and…"

With those last few words, the rage returned to the golden-eyed woman's heart.  "No you don't," she hissed, knocking his arm off of her, "you can't understand what I've been through.   I experienced an entire lifetime with you, Tenchi.  We got married, had sex, and even had a son.  I was so happy, in my dream world.  Then one day a monster killed you, and I lost everything.  Blackshire and his minions killed everyone I loved, and hurt my son badly.  Just I when I thought things couldn't get any worse, when I think I was about to die, I woke up."  She roared rising to her feet, appearing very confrontational. "I learned all my joys and sorrows were lies.  My own stupid wishes and desires come to life while I slept."  Stepping forward, the golden0eyed woman pointed a lithe finger at the young man.  "But Tsunami told me you were still alive, so I had hope that we could start again," she began before trailing off, "now I see that's all a lie.  I can't start over, and it seems I can't go back.  So please, don' tell you understand.  That would be impossible for you…." 

Swallowing hard, the young man did his best to take in all the things the silver-haired woman had said.  Most of it made no sense, but what the Jurain prince did understand made him regret his statement more and more with each passing moment.   "You're right," he apologized, "I can't understand what you've been though, and I can't erase what's happened.  But maybe I can change the future, Ryoko.  I don't think it's ever too late to start over," Tenchi offered, extending one hand forward kindly.  

"Yes it is." Ryoko whimpered.  

Sighing Tenchi slowly rolled in his fingers, as he rose to his feet slowly.  "Look, right now Ayeka is relaxing in the onsen. Why don't you go join her?  The warm water will probably feel a lot better than this cold rain.  After you've had some time to relax, we can talk some more.  Things will be better tomorrow, you'll see." He optimistically declared.  "When you see the sun shining tomorrow, and the clear sky over head, I promise all your worries will melt away."

Laughing under his breath, the young man looked at her sympathetically, "besides you don't want to catch a cold, do you?" Once again Tenchi's sense of humor was a failure, however something in the way he had said it, or perhaps the love in his eyes, caused Ryoko to stand down from her agitated state, allowing her arms to sink to her sides.  

Seeing her defenses were down, the brown-haired youth reached forward cautiously to take one of her lithe hands in his, and ever so slowly led the emotionally scarred woman off the roof, into the dry house below.

**The Onsen:**

Perhaps the second greatest site at the Masaki house, the first being Washu's lab, would be the onsen.  A floating bath created by Ryoko long ago for rest and relaxation.  The Masaki family has long used the steamy waters of this floating spa, and it's guests to ease the stress of day-to-day life, and in the past there was always something to be getting over.  Although the Masaki home no longer is home to the plethora of women that it once was, life in the red-roofed home still has its downsides.  It is for that reason Ayeka, princess of Jurai has come here, to escape from the worry about her missing sister, Sasami, if only for a few minutes.  

"Ah…." The purple-haired woman moaned, as she slowly slipped into the Onsen's baths, wearing only a towel wrapped modestly about her slender frame.  With a final groan, Ayeka closed her eyes, leaning her head back, as she allowed all her cares to melt away into the surrounding soothing waters.  _I know there is still much to do around the house, but I really did need this,_ she admitted to herself, feeling almost guilty to be here.  _Still, perhaps it is for the best that I am not present when Lord Tenchi speaks with Ryoko.  That monster woman!  How can she be so cruel?  Lord Tenchi has always been kind and open with her, yet it is almost as if she insists on making his life complicated and unnecessarily rough.  _

Suddenly, two splashes, one right after the other, filled her mind, causing the nearly naked woman to jump.  Quickly feeling herself to make sure she was decent, the red-eyed woman slowly opened her eyes.  "Oh," she sighed with relief, "hello Ryoko."  

Saying nothing, her long silver hair still covering her face with shadows, the fully nude woman sank into the waters, her head continuously pointed down, putting her lips barely an inch above the water's surface.  

"I do not think I have properly welcomed you, Ryoko."  Ayeka admitted sheepishly.  "Welcome home.  I know things are strange, but they are not what they seem."  Waiting for her archrival to respond, the red-eyed princess paused for many long moments.  Yet when no answer came, she decided to continue.  "You know I called home today, using a phone given to us by Washu," she continued, and told them the good news of your return.  Both mother and Lady Funaho are very excited to hear this Miss Ryoko," the purple haired woman proclaimed, as if her mother and aunt's excitement would thrill the nude space pirate.  When the busty woman said nothing, Ayeka nervously continued.  "Of course, you know how my mother, can be.  As a matter of fact, she would like to come visit us again."  As she finished speaking, the Onsen fell into a deep silence, only the sound of rain beating on it's outside and the trickle of waterfalls of hot water could be heard.

Ten minutes passed before either woman said anything. Once again, it was the Jurain Princess who had to attempt to start the conversation.  "Are you alright," the slender woman finally said.  Slowly the space pirate nodded, her head bobbing up and down as if the wind were what caused it to move.  "Then could you at least say something," the normally mild mannered 

"Congratulations." Ryoko hissed slowly bringing her eyes up.   "You won.  Tenchi is yours."

Clenching her fists tightly, the red-eyed noblewoman shook her head, unable to fathom what she had just heard.  _How dare she…  I've done nothing but stand by Lord Tenchi for the last 20 years, waiting and praying she would return in some way, so he might have some closure, yet all she thinks of it as is winning a game.  I can't believe it.  Surely even Ryoko isn't stupid enough to think this is all true.  She must know everything by now….  _"Tenchi is…" Ayeka stammered, her face changing to show her rage.  "You really have no clue what you are talking about…."

"Leave me alone," the lithe woman growled whipping one arm in front of her just under the water's edge creating a small wave before her.  "I just came here to shut Tenchi up.  He wouldn't leave me alone on the roof so I came here."  Once again silence filled the large room. 

Sitting hunched up, Ryoko continued to brood upon her current state.   It was at that moment something small struck the lithe woman's head, and fall into the water beside her, just before a second object fell in front of her.  "There!  You can have them.  I have been through too much lately, Ryoko, to hear any of your whining.  Since you are too stubborn to ask about Tenchi's feels, or even to tell me if you know anything about my sister, you may consider them a gift.  Really, Ryoko… I would have thought better of you.  I cannot believe you don't see it in his eyes.  Was it not you who asked me if I could not feel something in Tenchi's blood when we first met?*3"

Opening her eyes the lithe woman spotted the two objects easily, quickly picking them up.  Putting one in each hand, the nude woman slowly observed the contents.  "What are you doing?" she asked the flustered princess, a look of total confusing on her face.  "These are Tenchi and your wedding rings."

"No," Ayeka snarled back, "they are Tenchi and **your** wedding ring.  That was never meant to come into my possession.  I am not Tenchi's wife, and I never was.  At least not completely."  

"What are you talking about," the golden-eyed woman said, completely lost in her rival's statement.  "You were in Tenchi's bed.  You have to be his wife."

"I am his wife, at least in name alone," the purple-haired woman sighed, as she stood up and began walking towards the silver-haired woman.  "You see, Ryoko," she began.  "Your disappearance caused Lord Tenchi great stress.  It was all Sasami and I could do to help him through it.  Since the others left to try and find you, life, in general, calmed down and soon rumors spread in town that I was married to Lord Tenchi.  Thus, three years after you had gone, I took on the role of Tenchi's wife.  But I knew he only asked me to do it, so I could be with him.  You would not have recognized Lord Tenchi if you had seen him as he was, frail, weak, and dare I say even, suicidal…."  Pausing, the slender woman brought one hand to her mouth as she fought back a memory more terrible than she could ever imagine.  Finally, with labored breathing, Ayeka continued.  "The lie of our marriage has also served a second purpose.  It allowed me the freedom to stay here on Earth, and kept my father from dragging me home.  Yet I fear in order to save Tenchi, I have lost my sister.  That is the other reason I am here.  Until I know where Sasami is, I cannot go home.  Oh, and for your information I only sleep in Lord Tenchi's bed at his request.  He has always slept alone, on the couch downstairs.  He is probably there now…."

"You're a lot like Sasami then," Ryoko admitted, a sense of joy filling her, as she realized there was still hope for her future, while at the same time she felt sorrow towards her rival knowing full well what she was losing.  "So tell me, were you happy with Tenchi?"

It was a question the slender princess could not find an easy answer for, as her red eyes darted around almost as if she were looking for the answer in the water before her.  "Yes… I mean no." Shaking her head, Ayeka turned away, "Of course not!" The purple haired woman shouted, whirling back.  "How could I be?  My sister, whom I have known, and loved, for her whole life, has been lost for the last 15 years, while I have been living with the man I cherish more than my own life.  However I know I cannot have his heart, since it belongs to an ungrateful woman of loose morals, who never has once stopped to think of his feelings since she returned.  Instead she had continued to scar him, torturing the only one who does not believe she is a worthless monster."  With that the red-eyed woman stopped, placing her hands over her eyes as she stood in the middle of the pool of warm water, looking extremely frail and vulnerable, more so than every before.  It was not long before Ryoko's keen ears heard a noise she was becoming more and more familiar with, the sound of crying.

Ayeka's words hurt the busty pirate deeply, causing her to become silent.  Yet it was only for a moment.  _Ayeka's just given me what I want most in life, a new chance with Tenchi.  _Ryoko realized, understanding how hurt the princess was at the terrible loss of Sasami. _I know I promised Sasami, but…._  Shaking her head slowly, the silver-haired woman sighed painfully.  _I'm sorry kid….  _With that thought, Ryoko looked up, loudly clearing her throat as she glared straight at the red-eyed Jurain.  "Sasami is with Tsunami… she's… afraid you won't want her back any more since she's been gone so long.  That you'll hate her."

This news came as a shock, one the already flustered princess could not handle.  "I find your sense of humor terrible, Ryoko.  I mean how would it be possible for her to be with Tsunami?"

"It's like you told me a long time ago," the naked woman declared solemnly.  "Tsunami and Sasami are the same.  They are bound together, and have become one.  Basically, Ayeka she's gone off to wherever Tsunami would spend her time."

_Can it be true,_ Ayeka thought hastily_, I know Sasami and Tsunami are bound together, but I never believed that they would fully become one until much later and… What am I saying_, she asked herself looking at the busty woman suspiciously, not wanting to accept an answer so obvious._  Sasami knows I love her, and could never hate her, no matter what happens.  Still, this has happened before….  _Biting her lip, the purple-haired woman shook her head as she recalled the time Sasami had runaway while they visited a hot spring.  It was then everything regarding Tsunami was told to them.  That was a day the Jurain princess never wanted to experience again, yet she had.  In the last fifteen years every second of every day had been like that, a living hell.  _If it is true…_ the young woman thought, her breathing coming in short breathes,_ what would I do about it anyway?  I have no way to find Tsunami.  I know where her tree is, but her spirit could be anywhere at any time….  I am as lost now as ever before.  _

Unsure what to say, Ayeka shook her head side to side frantically, trying in vain to fight back her tears, which still rolled down her smooth cheeks.  "Oh…" was all the red-eyed woman could gasp, before balling her hands into fists of rage, throwing them down to her side in futility.  Seconds later, the emotionally shook Jurain dashed from the hot spring.  A feeling of intense joy for this wondrous news, and intense dread at knowing her sister, whom she loved beyond all reason, still did not understand that no matter how angry she might seem, Ayeka's love for the little princess was infinitely stronger, filled her heart.  

**Moments Later:**

Now alone in the onsen, Ryoko sighed looking at the two rings she still held in her hands.  She had what she wanted, Ayeka had basically told her Tenchi was hers, and that he always had been.  Yet something inside her refused to accept it, something deep inside hurt even worse now than it had on her arrival.  _This isn't right, _she thought_.  This isn't how Tenchi and I are supposed to be together.  Not with everyone else in tears and hurt.  It's supposed to be a happy event.  _

The busty woman continued to think her morbid thoughts as she turned the rings around countless times in her hand, before squeezing each one tightly.  _No one's supposed to be getting hurt by all this.  Tenchi and I are supposed to live together happily, while Ayeka and Sasami go home to be on Jurai surrounded by their loving subjects.  Kiyone will go out and catch the bad guys, and be stuck with Mihoshi so they'll always end up get away.  While Washu… well she'll just be a pain in my rear as always._

_Wait, that's it…. _She realized._  It's perfect.  I'll have to work real hard, but if I pull it off, then everyone can be happy.  All I have to do is play the bad guy one more time, shouldn't be too hard with my experience.  Then I can have my life, Ayeka can have hers, Sasami will come back, and then everyone will be happy.  I better get to work quickly, _ the busty woman said, quickly rising from the warm water.  _But first there's something I have to do._

 **Somewhere else:**

To say the least, Sasami was furious.  In the great expanse of Tsunami's spaceship, the blue-haired woman paced, a scowl covering her still young face.  "OoooH!"  the pink-eyed princess fumed walking over to the gateway she had watched her sister and Ryoko on.  "I can't believe you told her, Ryoko!" Sasami yelled as if the silver-haired woman could hear a word she had said, "you weren't supposed to say anything!  You promised!  I thought you were my friend," the goddess proclaimed, closing the spying hole in time and space.  

After pacing about a few moments longer, the pink-eyed princess sat down in front of the great tree in the center of the room.  __

Now what will I do?  Ayeka's madder now than ever.  Oh… if only Ryoko hadn't told her.  Then I could have… have… 

Sighing Sasami hung her head as she thought about her current plight.  Swallowing hard, the upset woman realized everything was coming to a head in her life, and that very soon, she might lose her family forever.  _But what can I do?  How would I go back?  _Suddenly an idea dawned on the little princess, something the Tsunami side of her soul knew to be true._  That's it… _the blue-haired woman nodded.  _That's it….  Now I just need the courage, before… before it's too late._

**The Attic: **

Alone in the small loft, Tenchi looked around him.  Scattered throughout the room were many canvases, some blank, yet many were covered with white cloths.  Moving to the closest one, the young man slowly removed the sheet, smiling at what he saw underneath.  

To anyone else, it would have appeared to be nothing more than a picture of a woman with silver-hair, standing with her hands clasped happily before her on the steps leading to an ancient shrine.  A nameless female among the millions who lived on Earth, yet it was because of his passion towards this woman that the brown haired youth had started his painting career.  In truth all of his works possessed a picture of her in some way.  Just as she was always on his mind and in his heart, the lithe woman always appeared as a piece of his scenery.  _The lonely woman, _he sighed replacing the covering as he looked at the next, this one a far away picture of Ryoko sitting beside Funaho, gently kicking the water with one leg, while she threw her head back in laughter.  

Stopping, Tenchi removed the white cloth from yet another painting, the scene on it melting his heart.  Like the previous paintings, this one too was based on something he saw around his family's property.  

It was a view he frequently to this day enjoyed.  

On quiet days in the fall, when the sun was just beginning to set, the brown-haired youth often walked to the far side of the lake, to watch the leaves fall slowly from the trees.*4  However the beautiful picture of the lake and it's surroundings, with it's passionate coloring and soothing brush strokes, was not what interested the young man.  It was the couple in the distance, who sat embracing each other on the shore, their size miniscule in comparison to their surroundings, that caught his eye.  

_I always hoped Ryoko and I could watch the sun set together.  I guess I can now,_ the young man smiled._  I'll finally get a chance to be with her for real, instead of just in my dreams. _  Replacing the cloth, Tenchi smiled, feeling his heart beat a little faster in his chest.  _It's all over now.  All those nights of worrying, of not knowing  they're gone, gone for good.  The next time I paint a picture of you, Ryoko, it can be the real you, and not just something I see in my past.  I can't **wait** until tomorrow morning.  Things are starting to look up, I know they are.  Tomorrow is gonna be a great day, I just know it. _  Stretching his young frame sorely the Jurain prince shook his head, but now I need to get some sleep.  _It's been a long day.  There's nothing more I can say or do tonight, that I haven't said already.  _

Turning from his works, the brown-haired Masaki smiled, for the first time in his life, he realized how truly blessed he was.

**Later:**

**The Living Room:**

In the silent darkness of the Masaki living room, rested Tenchi Masaki.  His mind finally at ease, as he slept the sleep of the content.  After many long years, it has seemed the demons that plagued his life, both waking and in his slumber, were exorcised, allowing the weary youth a chance to begin to regain his inner strength, to rekindle the flame buried deep within himself.  

As the emotionally exhausted youth snored happily a hissing of matter being rearranged filled the air momentarily as the outline of a well-endowed woman stepped forward, observing him lovingly.

Ryoko smiled warmly as she looked down at the young man, who still looked as young and innocent to her as he had when she watched him grow up.  It was inner peace he seemed to radiate that always fascinated the powerful woman, a peace she knew she could never possess, no matter how long she lived.  But that was not all that Ryoko found attractive about the sleeping boy before her.  No, his kind heart, noble soul, and strength of character were also precious to her.  It for those things, which she now did what she felt had to be done.  Kneeling beside the young man, the golden-eyed woman grinned as she saw how his blankets lay sprawled all over him, looking as if he had been attacked.  What wild dreams you must have, Tenchi.  She giggled, taking one of his hands tenderly in her own, cupping it so she could quickly deposit the two rings given to her by Ayeka inside.

"Good-bye, Tenchi," the golden-eyed woman whispered into the sleeping man's ear as she stroked his short brown hair kindly with one hand, while adjusting the thin sheet he was covered with.  "I love you," she cooed softly, tears welling in her eyes as she started to stand up.  

"I love you, Ryoko," the sleeping youth said suddenly, causing the silver-haired woman to pause, wondering if she had been caught.  "Where are you…" he asked, before snoring loudly. 

_Talking in your sleep…_ the lithe woman laughed inwardly.  Standing to her full height, Ryoko fluffed her hair quickly with both hands, enjoying the feel of her course hair through her fingers for what could be the last time._  I wish **we** had more time, but we don't.  it's time for things to get back to the way they're supposed to be.  Ayeka, you, and me have a big day coming.  I won't be seeing you in the morning, but you'll always be on my heart.  Goodbye_, she thought, choking on her own sorrow, "Tenchi…."  With a hiss of dissipating matter, the seductive woman was gone, making an attempt to once again step out of Tenchi's life, and into her own.  

**Space:**

As the two rings were placed in the sleeping youth's hands, two great starships raced towards Earth.  There mission one of great joy, as the trio of women, and their cabbit companion, raced forward to meet Ryoko, a member of their extended family who had been missing for over 20 years.  

**Aboard Ryo-Ohki:**

Sitting alone inside the black starship, Washu Hakubi  held her hands together before her, excitement causing her heart to beat frantically.  _After 20 years… my baby is back.  I lost her for 5000 years to Kagato and his mad schemes.  But in the end we were together.  We were able to share nearly eight wonderful years together before that jerk in the black metal outfit showed up, and took her away from me for another 20 years.  I wonder if…._

Suddenly, the red-haired woman's words were cut short, as a monitor appeared before her, a teal haired woman on its screen.  "Washu, we're only about an hour from Earth.  But we can't get a hold of anyone at home."  Saying that, the unlucky detective paused, realizing she had called the Masaki house her home.  "Do you think there is something wrong with your phone?"

Looking up, the emerald-eyed woman felt a chill go through her mind.  Ryoko was doing her best to hide something from her, and whatever she was hiding was important.  "I don't know, but I think we'd better hurry," the red-haired woman proclaimed.

"Is something wrong, Washu?"  the ditzy blonde inquired, leaning in front of her partner, as the red-haired genius felt another wave pass through her mind, coming from her daughter's thoughts. 

"Something terrible is about  to happened on Earth," the little genius groaned finally.  "Somehow… the link between us has been broken, or at least hidden.  I can't feel Ryoko any more.  It's like she's gone again…."  As she spoke the small scientist began to sound winded as her anxiety started to claim her heart.  "Excuse me, I… have something in my eye…" the diminutive woman whispered, closing the monitor abruptly.  Clasping her slender hands before her face, Washu's breathing came in continuously shorter gasps, eventually turning into tears as she cupped her tiny face in miniature hands.  Time was running out, once again the red-haired woman stood on the verge of losing her daughter, but this time to a source she was not sure she could identify.  However if it was what she thought, then this was indeed the end and it was already over.   

**Later that night:**

**The Woods surrounding the Masaki house:**

As the chorus of the night filled the quiet air in the area surrounding Tenchi's home, and clouds slowly passed through the night sky, blocking the moon's light periodically, life seemed to be slowing, indeed returning to normal.   No longer was Ryoko perched atop the house's roof, frozen in place like a brooding gargoyle, nor was Tenchi Masaki lying awake that night, pondering the fate of his first, and only, true love.  At this time, life appears to have returned almost completely to normal.  Yet in the dead of the night, when even the nocturnal creatures are silent, a strange rustling came from the dense foliage around the fabulous home.  The sound was like that of a large creature trying desperately to hide its movements despite how impossible it would be.  After many long moments, the source of this disturbance reached the edge of the woods, standing on the far side of the lake, peering at the home of Tenchi and his family with great interest.  As it did, the creature spoke in a whisper of a voice, one filled with sinister intent, and stealthy cunning.  

"DAMN PLANTS,*5" the figure growled, pushing some of the thick underbrush aside.  Taking another step, the mysterious intruder could plainly be seen, appearing to be merely a shadow, whether of a man or woman, it would be impossible to tell in such dim lighting.  From its head a massive black plume jutted forth, looking almost as if it's head were melted, and stretched behind it.  Giving the strange creature a truly twisted appearance.  

However, as the newcomer stepped onto the lake, it did not sink, instead it stood as if on solid ground.  Looking at the Masaki home, the shadow creature smiled, which was made obvious as the cloth wrapped tightly over its face creased up into a sadistic grin.  _So this is how it ends…_ it thought darkly, rising into the air slowly until it was right in line with Ayeka's window.  _We meet in combat again, Tenchi Masaki.  But this time, things **will** end up working out the way I want them to.  No tricks, no games.  As of tonight, everything comes to an end.  This is the way it should have been 20 years ago, when the Ebon Shard exploded.  Not the way it did happen, but I've faced death, and won.  I've had, and lost, everything to you.  So tonight I'm taking back what is rightfully mine, and giving you what you deserve…._

Thrusting one hand towards the quiet home, the evil looking stranger chuckled hauntingly.  It's time, time for the final chapter between us to be written and the final curtain to fall….  With an evil growl of a voice, the figure began its dark speech.  As balls of power flew from the air itself, gathering in its hand, the figure spoke, "Where there's day there shall come night.  Where there's smoke you will find fire. Where once there was ­­­­a glimmer of hope, now there stands only Blackshire!*6" As a haunting laughter filled the air, the lord and master of the ebon shard fired, sending a blast of power straight at the Masaki home, and thus ending the quiet night.

**Next Time: **What in the world is going on here?  I guess if Ryoko can come back, then so can he….  It's all coming to an end.  What happens next time is too horrible and gruesome to put here.  You'll just have to see it for yourself, but even then, you might not like, or believe, it.  **Chapter 04: The Source of Torment and Delight**

*1 The Blackshire Interval  (not our friend from The Final Saga)

*2 By my last check, this would be about $20,000.

*3 Tenchi Muyo: Episode # 2

*4 Idea taken from Tenchi Forever a.k.a. Tenchi Muyo in Love 2

*5 Okay… maybe it wasn't too stealthy….

*6 Tell me you didn't see THAT one coming.


	4. The Source of Torment and Delight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Tenchi Muyo cast, however Blackshire is mine.  Please ask before using him.  Thank you.****

**Tenchicentric:**

**Chapter 04: The Source of Torment and Delight**

In the quiet town of Okinawa rests a wonderful home.  Inside this two story red-roofed house, with its numerous windows and great dock overlooking a calm lake, two youths sleep after a long day filled with many emotional events.  One is Ayeka, first princess of Jurai, whose heart is still broken over losing her little sister, Sasami, whom had disappeared nearly 15 years ago.  The other is a young man whom just recently regained the love of his life, Ryoko Hakubi.  After 20 years, the lithe woman had come back from being in a coma, but things were not going as perfectly as everyone had thought, for another has returned from the past, a creature of unbelievable darkness and the cause of all this suffering.  His name is Blackshire, and once again it seems the ebon knight has begun his assault on the Masaki home.  However this time kidnapping is not his goal, but rather assassination.  Poised outside Tenchi's room, the malevolent nightmare has just fired a blast at the unsuspecting family.  

**Moments Ago:**

**The Masaki House:**

Alone in Tenchi's bed slept the young princess, Ayeka Jurai.  In the serene surroundings of the young man's room only a single noise could be heard, the sound of the purple-haired woman's whisper-like breathing as she rested.  In the pale light of the moon two areas of the red-eyed sleeper's face glistened, trails where tears had fallen.  As she had for the past fifteen years, the Jurain youth has once again cried herself to sleep as thoughts of her lost sister consumed her every thought.  

Suddenly a roar filled the air, as a powerful force threw Ayeka from her bed sending her hurtling into the far wall.  Lost in the moment, the shaken princess tried her best to sit up quickly, yet the large wool comforter from Tenchi's bed prevented such an action.  With panic filling her heart the slender woman fought valiantly against the entangling sheet as the smell of smoke and charred wood filled her nostrils.  _What's going on…?_  The young woman mentally screamed.  Finally calming down enough to pull the blanket off her head, the purple-haired Jurain breathed in sharply, as she saw her attacker.  In the nearly complete darkness, which was broken only by a few minor wisps of flames here and there, two red eyes stood out.  There location was actually outside the little room, coming from a new hole in the wall.  _Oh no…_ The startled woman gasped as she threw off the entrapping cloth with a final heave. 

 "Just as I thought," the ebon figure laughed darkly in a voice that sounded rather strange, almost as if the sinister creature were trying to mask his identity.  "Only the little princess is here."

"What is the meaning of this intrusion," the startled princess shouted.  "Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me?"  The black villain asked in with a light-humored laugh.  Clearing his throat the shadow from the past drifted into the room, "Well that's okay, all that matters is that Tenchi comes to me." 

Stepping back, the red-eyed woman suddenly knew who it was before her, and what was to happen.  As the invading figure reached out a black arm towards her, Ayeka had time to do only one thing, to call for the one man who might save her.  Yet in the end, he would come too late….

**Downstairs:**

"What was that?" Tenchi started, nearly leaping to his feet both hands clenched, ready for an attack, as the sound of a massive explosion rumbled through his house.  "An explosion?"  

As his tired mind fought to catch up with him, the young man suddenly felt something in his hand.  _What in the-?_  Opening his hand slowly, the young Jurian's face grew puzzled as he saw what lay under his closed fingers._  These are Ayeka and my rings.  Why did she give them to me?  I told her to hold onto them for a while….  Why would she…?_

Shaking his head, the brown-haired youth quickly set down the two wedding bands, as he turned his attention towards the source of the terrible noise._  I don't have time for that right now.  I have to make sure Ayeka's all right.  Then I can ask her what's going on._

"TENCHI!"  Ayeka's voice tore through the night, shattering the young man's thoughts, and filling him with unbelievable dread.  As soon as he took his first step towards the stairs, Tenchi Masaki instantly knew this night was going to get much worse, very soon.    In his haste, as the sought after youth dashed up the stairwell, Tenchi missed seeing Washu's subspace phone, or rather the phone line that lay disconnected beside it.

**Upstairs:**

As the young man rounded the corner, his brown eyes were met with a terrifying sight.  Before him lay his room, minus much of the back wall, which had been nearly completely destroyed by some unseen force.  "Ayeka!" he called again, "where are you?"  

With a panicked look upon his face, the horrified youth began to tear his room to pieces, looking through every inch, no matter how small, for the missing princess.  Where can she be, he thought as he knelt quickly to peer under the bed.  Seeing nothing other than dust under his bed, the young man placed both hands on his head as if trying to contain the great pressure building within it.  _Maybe I got lucky, _Tenchi rationalized.  Maybe she was at the bath, and doesn't know what happened.  Sighing the Jurain prince doubted his luck.  

_I wonder how this all happened, I mean what could have blown up a part of my room?  _Laughing to himself, the brown-eyed youth realized with his past something as odd as a wall blowing up was not so strange.  Suddenly a morbid thought crossed his mind.   _What if Ayeka survived the blast, but fell out… _Swallowing hard, the young man stepped to the large hole in his wall, peering towards the ground below.  Seeing nothing, Tenchi released a sigh of relief.  Well down there.  Still I have no idea what caused this.  The wood isn't burned, so that rules out a gas line.  Of course there are no gas lines going to my room anyway, but still….  It just looks like something hit the house.  But what?  There aren't any trees to fall near here, and… as he continued to examine the mess in his room, the brown-eyed youth suddenly noticed something he hadn't before.  

Resting on his desk was small slip of paper. Its edges were torn, and the handwriting was very chaotic.  Picking it up carefully, the young man quickly scanned the message on it, his expression changing from scared to furious.  

Lowering the note slowly, Tenchi Masaki's breathing nearly stopped completely as he peered outside through the hole in his wall.  _He's back…_  the young warrior thought morbidly.  _Just like Ryoko, he came back after twenty years….  _ Once again the brown-haired Masaki looked at the message, this time to read it aloud.  "Masaki, I have taken Ayeka, and dealt with Ryoko.  Meet me at the source of all torment, and the birth of delight.  Bring your little Tenchi-ken.  If you can stop me, then Ayeka can once again be yours.  –Yours in evil, Blackshire."  At the very end of the sinister message, a face was hastily drawn, one that stuck out its tongue at the reader. 

"So he's looking for a fight, huh?  Well, from his note, it looks like Blackshire lost more than just a few years while he was gone." The angered prince announced, quickly rushing towards his desk.  Moving chucks of his wall from the simple desk, the agitated youth quickly located the object of his search, the Tenchi-ken, his grandfather's sword.  "Blackshire nearly took everything from me once, I won't let him do it again.  This time it's over.  There won't be any coming back."

Standing tall, Tenchi had a look of grim determination that he hadn't had in over twenty years, when he faced down the last monster to attack his happy home.  However at that instant another sound shattered his thoughts, the sound of a fire alarm going off.  Jumping back, the young warrior quickly checked his heart, and once he was sure it was still beating, made short work of disabling the loud machine.  As he did, the brown-haired swordsman couldn't help but laugh lightly, as he recalled the last time a fire alarm had scared him so badly. *1  "Stupid thing, the whole house could burn down and it wouldn't have woke me up until I was on fire…."

**Twenty Minutes later:**

**The Masaki Shrine:**

Not too far from the horrible events at the small red-roofed home, rests an ancient shrine, one that is run by a most unusual man.  It is not that he is strange looking or acting, but his past is what makes him unique.  The Shinto priest, called Lord Katsuhito by many was once called Yosho, the heir to the throne of Jurai.  But having left his home on Jurai over 700 years ago, the Jurain swordsman has since settled down on Earth.   In that time he has seen many things, both great and small, happen on the small planet.  His eyes, the color of the Jurain flower, the royal teardrop, have watched history repeat itself countless times on his new home, and as such he has developed a keen sense towards when this cycles are about to begin anew.  

Standing slowly, the old man rose from his seat at the small coffee table, where a hot cup of freshly made green tea rests.  _Something is a miss.  _He noted, as he casually waltzed to the shrine door.  Sliding it open, the dark red-eyed priest was shocked as he saw his grandson standing at the foot of the stairs, a wild look on his eyes as the young man seemed to be breathing hard, tears rolling down his face.  

"Grandpa…" the young man gasped, his words coming in short sentences, complete gibberish to the elder Masaki. "Blackshire… Ayeka… kidnapping… Ryoko… gone…."

"Tenchi!" the old Shinto priest snapped, ending the exhausted youth's ramblings.  "What's this all about?"

Looking at his elder with a sorrowful expression, Tenchi pulled the ransom note from his pocket, offering to explain what he could not.  

"I see," the gray haired man said as he finished reading the note.  "Ayeka is not here, neither is Ryoko, nor Blackshire."  Turning his attention back to the words on the small piece of paper, the old Jurain made an 'hmm' sound. "I see," Lord Katsuhito admitted.  "There is much more to this than it appears, Tenchi." 

"What do you mean, grandpa?" the brown-haired youth declared.  

Shaking his head sadly, the true heir to Jurai's throne held up the small piece of paper, "Look at the note Tenchi.  Notice **how** it is written, not just **what** is written."

"Blackshire's got bad penmanship, so what?" the brown haired youth admitted, still breathing hard.

Sighing Yosho continued, "The ink is darker in some spots than others, the words chosen are rather odd, and the chaotic handwriting, they all point to one person.  I assume you know who I mean."

"Grandpa," Tenchi groaned, his breath finally coming back, "do you know where he is?  I have to save Ayeka!"

For long moments, the legendary swordsman merely stared at his grandson.  Wondering what he should say.  "No," he finally admitted.  "But be careful not to attack the wrong person Tenchi," the old man advised, before stepping back into the shrine, and slowly closing the door behind him.  

More confused than ever before, the troubled youth turned from his grandfather's shrine, running back towards the house, hoping he could find something to tell him where his family had gone. _ Why can't grandpa ever give me a straight answer?  I mean what is he talking about, the ink being darker in some spots? _ Pushing his questions far into his subconscious, the young man raced down the stairs, all the while knowing his time was running out, and soon, very soon, he could lose everything.   

**Inside the Shrine:**

Shaking his head in shame, the old priest returned to his seat, sighing sorrowfully as he did._   This is a day I knew would come.  I had hoped it would not, but in the end….  I have tried to teach you well, Tenchi.  I wish you could have seen what I was trying to show you.  I know that you know how to fight in an open battle, but this is much deadlier ground you are treading onto.  Be careful not to attack the wrong person…._

**Meanwhile:**

**Ryoko's Cave: **

**The Secret Chamber:**

Ayeka Jurai was having a rough night.  With the return of her rival, the purple-haired woman had thought perhaps things might start to look up in her life.  _Lord Tenchi will finally be able to be happy,_ she admitted to herself._  With Ryoko here, his spirit will return to its former energetic self I just know it will.  Though I loath to admit it, I suppose deep down I have always known they were meant to be together.  From the moment I first saw the two of them together it looked so natural.  I was completely fooled.  _

As she cherished Tenchi's happiness, the Jurain princess thoughts turned to the new comer,_ but why did she have to be so cold to him?  I know she loves Lord Tenchi, she's told me, and everyone else, countless times before.  Oh well… perhaps now that she has the rings, she will come out of her depression.  Still I wonder if what she said about Sasami is true…  can she still be alive, and afraid of me?  No,_ the red-eyed woman thought with failing optimism.  _Sasami would never fear me.  Yet…._

Ending her inner monologue, Ayeka looked up, taking in her surroundings.  _So this is where Ryoko slept all those years…_ the slender woman noted, having never bothered to come in here in all the time she lived at the Masaki estate.  _What a dreadful place.  _In the distance, a dim light glowed, radiating from a pool of water.  Slowly water trickled into the miniature lake, where Ryoko had spent 700 years of her life, running from the cracks in the cave's intricate tile floor.  High in the air above, the red-eyed woman saw one of the shadows, barely distinguishable from the darkness of the cave's roof, swirling about like a caged animal waiting to be unleashed.   

_To make things even worse, he had to come back tonight, of all nights…._ The royal woman cursed, as she watched the ebon clad monster continue his pacing.  _Attacked and bound in Tenchi's room, now I am the bait for this monster's trap.  Oh, I do hope Lord Tenchi comes soon, and that he is careful.  This demon seems so familiar to me, like I should know him, yet I've never seen anyone who looks as ridiculous in black in my life…._

"Sure is slow, isn't he? The black-clad kidnapper asked, before descending before the bound woman.  With a weak laugh Blackshire rubbed the back of his head nervously, as if this situation made him feel awkward.  _How long is it going to take him to find out where we are?  I mean really….  _Shaking off his bubbly nature, the ebon knight glared at Ayeka, leaning so close to the red-eyed woman that she could barely focus.  _Stupid Ayeka... acting so brave...  I bet she thinks Tenchi's going to have help to save her.  Well the jokes on her.  There isn't anyone left here to help her, the only ones in the house was she and Tenchi…._ "Oh and don't think anyone will be able to help Tenchi, I took the liberty of disconnecting your space phone earlier, just before we started our little game.  Of course, if I known my Tenchi Masaki he wouldn't ask for help anyway.  It's what I always loved about him…."

"That's a sick thought," a nasal voice echoed in the expanse of the cave.  Whirling about Blackshire smiled under the cloth mask.  "You must be a nut to have fallen for Tenchi.  Because if you think there's a future in that, well…. Let's just say his future is with someone else.  Now how about telling me where Ryoko is?"

"How did you…." The black monster shook his head sadly.  "No matter, Washu," the evil figure nodded.  

"If you must know, I used Ryo-Ohki to get here.  I figured whoever broke my link with Ryoko was bound to be around here still, and I took a guess that whoever it was would be here.  Guess I'm just pretty lucky.  Now why don't you just give yourself up now, and tell me what you did with my daughter.  Cause if you don't, I've got Mihoshi and Kiyone on the way, and you know they can be handful…."

Once again Blackshire smiled under his wrappings.  "I don't think so.  Now I will agree with you about Tenchi's future.  I assure you, I've plans, big plans, for him.  I just need him to do one little favor for me   As for Ryoko, I'm afraid she's no more," the shadow like creature shrugged casually.  "Or rather, by the time you finish dealing with me, she will be.  Now then…" the evil knight laughed, drawing power from the air, and quickly forming an energy pole.  "Since this is a private party, and you weren't invited…."

**Moments Later:**

"Sorry, Ayeka.  I tried," the red-haired genius admitted, trying to shrug through her ropes.  "Let's just hope Tenchi gets here quickly, okay?"  Beside the little woman, the red-eyed princess cried rivers, having watched her companion get captured rather easily. 

"Oh I agree," the lithe shadow hissed, whirling about to look at the two hostages.  "I hope he comes very soon.  There is something important I need him to do, very important indeed."

**Thirty minutes later:**

_This really is ridiculous;_ Blackshire groaned pacing continuously in the air high above the two captured women.  _How long can it take him to figure out my code?  I mean really!   Hmmm…. Maybe he didn't go upstairs.  He could have slept through the whole thing I suppose.  _ Turning about the sinister being addressed the two women.  "I'm going out now, please don't try and escape or anything."  With yet another haunting laugh, one that seemed too familiar to the tied women, the black monster vanished with a hiss leaving the hostages alone.  

"He certainly has gotten odder, don't you agree," Ayeka asked looking at the spot where Blackshire had once stood.  

"Yeah, and his physique is slumping too.  Did you see his chest?  Man," Washu whined, "he looks like he spent all that time laying around playing on his computer.  Oh, and correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Blackshire wear armor last time, and wasn't he more masculine and twisted?"

"You don't think he's twisted?" the bound princess asked, wiggling in her ropes, trying her best to free herself.  "But yes, he did have armor last time as I recall, not cloth."

"His suit must be in the shop," the small woman chuckled, before groaning.  "Still he ties knots good.  That really hurt when he tied me up like that."

For long moments the two women sat together listening to the trickle of water as it dripped into the pool where Ryoko had slept so long ago.  "So…" the proper princess said finally, "how long do you think it will take Tenchi to find us?"

**The Masaki House:**

**Tenchi's Room:**

In the charred remains of his smoldering room, sat Tenchi Masaki, a sad broken youth.  In his relatively short life he had known both unparalleled joys and sorrows, yet tonight had been a say that set the record for both.  He had felt his heart soar higher than ever before as Ryoko finally spoke to him, after so very long, and then experienced that same heart being torn from his chest as the demon who had crushed his life two decades ago had returned to finish what he had began long ago.  

Alone at his desk, the brown-haired youth subconsciously twirled a small object in his hands, watching how the light played off the golden heart which hung form a silver chain.  In Tenchi's hands was Ryoko's locket, the same one he had given to her as a gift long ago when he professed his love to her.   Having came back to his room, the young man had thought he could find some small clue to the location of his missing family, yet at this moment all he could saw was the carnage of Blackshire, and the hole in his floor from the silver-haired woman's wrath during an earlier encounter.*2   "Where is he?  What has that mad man done to Ayeka and Ryoko?  Has he been holding Sasami prisoner for all these years?"  ****

"For crying out loud, Tenchi… Masaki! " A strange voice echoed from behind the reminiscing man.   "Can't you figure out anything?  I've been looking everywhere for you, and you haven't even left your room yet!"

Even before the young warrior turned, he could tell whom the owner of the voice was. "Blackshire," he hissed.  "So, was it my room you were talking about?" 

 "Oh!" the ebon wraith hissed annoyed, slapping his head with one hand.  "You numbskull, I'm talking about that damn cave where you found… uh… what's her name…Ryoko.  Think about it!  Where else would I hide all my cool villain stuff?  You may be slow, but I think even you would notice it all if it was in your room.  Now would you please hurry!  I don't want my hostage getting away, and I really am in no mood to be kept waiting."  With a final laugh, one that caused the young man's heart to skip several beats, the black clad demon suddenly vanished, filling the air with a faint hiss.

**Ryoko's Cave:**

In the serene surroundings cave of the Masaki shrine, a small animal sat staring into the mouth of the dark cavern, a frightened look in its eyes.  "Mya…" it cried as the tiny rabbit like creature, whose long ears draped to the ground, nervously waited for something, or someone.  It hadn't been very long ago that her master's mother and her had returned to this small planet, and so much had happened in that time.  Poor Ryo-Ohki could not figure out what to make of anything, as she saw Tenchi's room in ruins, the young man was running all over the place, and then Washu had decided to go into the place where her master had been imprisoned long ago.

As tears began to well in her golden eyes, a faint crunching sound echoed in her large ears, causing the brown-furred cabbit's ears to rise to full attention.  Someone was coming, but at this moment the emotionally unstable cabbit could not figure out who, or what it was.  

Seconds seemed to pass into hours before the small creature's nose detected the newcomer's scent.  Almost instantly Ryo-Ohki's fear turned to joy, as she raced towards the approaching figure.  Soon a shape began to form out of the woods, and the small starship leapt high into the air.

Tenchi Masaki screamed, as something small and furry appeared in the air before him, it's tiny front legs trying to wrap around his throat.   Panicking, the young man grabbed the strange attacker with his free hand, and held it from him as he tried to reassemble his wits.  "Hey, Ryo-Ohki!" he laughed, as he tried his best to get his heart rate to decrease.  "What are you doing here?  Aren't you supposed to be with Washu and the others out in space right now?"

"Mya!" the golden-eyed creature replied, continuing to explain what had transpired in the past few moments to the young man.  However since Tenchi couldn't understand the cabbit's language, it was a pointless discussion.  As the tiny creature spoke she occasionally pointed with one paw towards the cave.  

Setting his little friend down gently on the ground, Tenchi nodded.  "Inside huh…" he began breaking slowly in the cool night,  "okay then.  You wait here.  I'll handle Blackshire."  With that the young man said nothing more, as he once again entered into the ancient cave, knowing something lurked in the depths.

**Minutes Later:**

**Inside:**

Deep inside the ancient cave, the ebon knight prowled about, as Ayeka and Washu merely watched.  As the black cloth-wearing monster paced in the dark confines, each footstep seemed to echo like thunder in the eerie silence.  Suddenly, a noise filled the air, faint at first, yet as the seconds past, it continued to grow until it could easily be heard._  Masaki's coming…. _The bizarre schemer mentally laughed continuing his endless pacing.  _It won't be long now, and my plan will bear fruit.  _

"Alright, I'm here Blackshire."  Tenchi said as he slowly rose back to his feet, having once again fallen down the long slide into Ryoko's cave.  "Now let the others go."

From his place before the bound women, the dark figure turned slowly, a smile causing the tight cloth covering his face to tense menacingly.  

Flying high above, the ebon knight laughed hauntingly as he began his attack, "I couldn't have said it better myself.  I've a lot of tension after being cooped up for twenty years, and you're just the man to help me relieve it."  With that that black creature said nothing more, merely laughing ominously as he fired bolt after bolt of power at the young man below.  For nearly ten minutes the battle raged, the sadistic creature fired round after round at the grounded youth, who could only dodge the explosive blasts at the last moment.  Finally the ebon knight stopped, breathing excitedly.  "Enough warm up.  Why don't we end this face-to-face, man to… man, sword…" pausing the black warrior held forth one hand, drawing power from all around him.  As the power formed into a glowing sphere, Blackshire shut his hand squeezing the gathered power into a energy weapon, "to sword."  

Soaring downward like a missile, the strangely clad warrior swung his blade wildly, giving Tenchi just enough time to deflect it and make an attack of his own.  However the cruel attacker was swift, and parried the young man's attempt with ease. 

_You know this isn't as bad as I thought it would be, _the ebon knight thought, as his young opponent deflected his next attack at the last moment._  As a matter of I'm feeling better and better the more we fight.  This is great therapy. _

Lost in the exhilarating rush of a heated battle, the lithe demon swung blindly, missing his opponent completely as his long black sword arm now hung over the young man's head.  

Stepping back, Tenchi allowed his reflexes and instincts to take over, as he brought the blade of the master key arching over his head in a circular motion.  The blue energy blade found its mark, and easily sliced through the dark fighter's wrist, slicing off Blackshire's hand.  

Gasping in shock, the ebon knight leapt back, staring in shock at his stub.  "You cut me…" he complained, looking at Tenchi with complete amazement. 

As the two champions stood facing each other Washu jerked her head up, something had just snagged her attention.  _What just happened? I can feel her… Ryoko…She's nearby.  _Smiling the little genius began looking around quickly.  _So Blackshire was lying.  But where is she?  I can feel her, but I can't tell where she is…._

"It's over Blackshire," Tenchi proclaimed as he watched the lithe figure pick up what appeared to be a small pebble in his remaining hand.  "Give up now, and leave this place, before you lose more than just one hand."  As the young Jurain spoke, the sinister figure clutched the pebble tightly.  When next his hand opened, it apparently had been ground to dust.  

_No!  _Washu screamed. _ She's being hidden from her again.  But how?  Ryoko had all three of her gems.  Nothing should be able to block our link.  _Suddenly the awful truth hit the small scientist._  Of course, why didn't I see it earlier?  It all makes sense now.  Blackshire must have kidnapped Ryoko, twenty years ago, that's where she's been.  I bet in that amount of time he must have figured out some way to distort the link.  I can still feel her there, but it's so hard to point to her.  When I focus, all I can see is the pool back there and Tenchi… hmm maybe…._

"I think not."  The creature in black clothing remarked looking up from his wound slowly, the light from the pool behind them illuminating his features, making it nearly impossible to make out anything but a black shape.  "You see... I've already lost everything.  You can't know what that is like.  But don't worry, soon enough I'll have everything back that I lost, because of that fateful day on The Ebon Shard…." The ebon wraith declared, "by the end of the night, I'll be long gone, and you can continue your life with Ayeka.  Only this time, there will be no shocking returns.  No Ryoko, nor Blackshire, to interfere with your life, I personally made sure she never comes back to bother you, ever again…."

"Ryoko has never bothered me," Tenchi declared, holding his weapon ready.  "It's because of her that I know who I am, and have any hope for my future."

"Oh really," the creature in black cloth remarked, "and tell me, did you have run-in's with aliens killers like me before you met her?"

"Well… no," the young man admitted, "but if that's the cost to have known Ryoko, and met all the others, it's something I would gladly pay eternally."

"The price of being human," Blackshire laughed whole-heartedly as he threw another blast at the agile youth.  "How sweet.  It's almost enough to make me stop my evil plans.  You really are melting my heart."  

"You aren't human, and you have no heart." The Jurain swordsman declared. "You're just some kind of monster, heartless, soulless, and cruel."

"Monster…" the vile creature snarled, suddenly appearing before the dodging youth.  With a swift backhand, the ebon clad beast slapped the shocked boy aside, slamming his back into the far wall.  "How dare you…?"

Groaning, Tenchi did his best to rise, yet his young body seemed to be fighting to stay down.  Casually his hateful opponent waltzed over, almost seductively, to stand before him.  "You really are making his easy for me," he admitted with a sigh.  "I know I'm good, but you were much better the last time we fought."  Shaking his head in shame, Blackshire stopped just before the fallen youth.  "Go ahead," the creature wrapped in black proclaimed, "strike me now.  I'll make it real easy for you," arms held out to the sides like a cross, the evil attacker tilted its head upwards.  "A free shot right here," he laughed quietly.  "The throat.  You should be able to puncture it very easily with your blade, and kill me in one stroke, ending this misery once and for all."  

Gritted his teeth the battered youth glared up at his taunting toe.  _He's right,_ the young man thought as he finally was able to get a good look at his enemy._  He's completely unprepared, all I have to do is attack him quickly and….  _At that moment the brown-eyed swordsman paused, slowly finding the power to stand up as he examined the figure's now visible form.  

For long moment, the youngest Masaki merely stared, transfixed by a rather enlarged portions of the monster's body.  _How would he… I mean… moving with something like that.   What good would it be to…?  _With a sluggish motion, the brown-haired youth turned his head, squinting slowly as he peered at something, which suddenly seemed to jump out at him, _since when did Blackshire… have breasts?  _

"Is there something wrong?" the presenting foe asked, "or have you lost your nerve?"  Slowly the ebon monster lowered his arms, sighing loudly.  "Perhaps you just need more convincing," laughing the black cloth-wearing kidnapper pointed one hand at Washu and Ayeka.  "Say goodbye, Tenchi Masaki.  You had your chance…." Once again power gathered in the palm of the sinister schemer's palm, as he prepared to end the two hostages life with a single blow.  "Maybe in the next life…."

Despite the impending danger, the shrine keeper in training continued to stare at his enemy, no longer obsessed with Blackshire's ridiculous pectoral condition.  _His movements have changed,_ Tenchi noted to himself.  _I can't believe I didn't see this earlier.  The way he stuck out his arm, and the type of attacks he's been using isn't like him at all.  They're too fluid, almost graceful, but still rough and barbaric.  Kind of like…._

As the ball of gathered energy prepared to leave its wielder's hand, two distinct shots echoed in the small cave.  Behind the murderous creature, bits of rock exploded into the damp stale air, as Kiyone's shot missed its mark.  Mihoshi's blast also missed, passing just before the ebon warrior's face, close enough to rip the fabrics cover his face.  

Reeling in panic, Blackshire threw both arms forward, blocking everyone's view of his face.  "All right, hold it right there!" Kiyone shouted, holding her weapon firmly in both hands as she glared at the ebon knight with intense hatred.  "You're under arrest."

"That's right, Mr. Shire.  **SO** please don't make Kiyone any madder," the blonde woman whimpered, peaking out from behind her partner, her weapon drawn and aimed as well, yet held in shaking hands.  

Laughing darkly, the ebon creature continued to cover his eyes as he turned to face his intended victims.  "Well, well, well, it looks like everyone made it to the party after all."

"Kiyone, Mihoshi," the young man yelled as he watched his foes movements like a hawk, holding his weapon ready.  "Get Washu and Ayeka out of here."

"Are you sure, Tenchi," the teal-haired woman asked, her face a mask of surprise. "I mean you look like you could use some help."  

Saying nothing, Tenchi merely looked at the two women soulfully.  

After long moments of reading his eyes, the unlucky detective nodded, "right.  We'll get them out of here, but if you need help…." Saying nothing more, the green-eyed woman lowered her weapon slightly as she raced over towards the tie up duo, never looking away from the ebon creature who still seemed completely transfixed by his injury.  Behind the teal-haired woman, Mihoshi scampered quickly, never wanting to leave her partner's side, not even for a moment.  

"Washu," Kiyone whispered into the super genius's ear in an angered tone.  "You should have waited.  That nut job could have killed you.  If that happened how would you ever see Ryoko again?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking clearly," the red-haired woman replied, as her ropes were undone.  "You two go on without me, I have to…"

"Later," the teal-haired detective snapped grabbing Washu's wrist.  "Right now we have to get out of here, so Tenchi can finish this fight."

"But Ryoko is still in here," The little woman asked herself as she ran towards the exit, Ayeka and Mihoshi coming close behind her. 

"No she's not," the ebon knight laughed.  "Ryoko is dead.  Killed long ago by me, what you think, and feel Washu is merely an illusion.  There is no Ryoko Hakubi anymore.  Merely puppets for my amusement…."  

Looking back at the sadistic monster one last time, the red-haired genius's eyes went wide with terror as she heard Blackshire's words.  As her tiny hands reached forward so she could begin her climb, the little genius felt a tear roll down her cheek, as the reality she would never see her daughter again sank in, and the last of her hope began to die.

Moments later: 

As soon as everyone was gone, and it was merely down to Blackshire and his young foe, the ebon knight moved his hand away from his face, showing the severity of the damage that had been done.  There was no blood, or any other wound, but the bullet had changed the dark creature's appearance.   At this moment a single golden eye gazed out from under the black cloth.  

 "Ryoko… it is you…" Tenchi gasped, feeling his entire body go numb from the realization.  "I thought those movements were too playful for Blackshire, but why…?"

"Close…" the golden-eyed fighter admitted, grasping its face roughly with one tensed hand.  With a quick motion, the black cloth about his face tore free, reveling the busty space pirate's smirking visage.  "I told you though," she almost laughed, where it not for the rage in her voice.  Reaching her only hand behind her, Ryoko instantly threw off the long piece of wrapping which covered her lush spiky silver hair, all the while her golden eyes continuously focused on her adversary, "I'm Blackshire, the lord and master of the Ebon-"

"I don't know what game you're playing Ryoko, but this has gone on far enough," the angered youth declared, cutting off her stolen title. "What is with you?  You, or someone else could have been hurt doing this, and no one wants to hurt you.  You know that."

_Don't want to hurt me… well it's a little late for that…._  Opening her mouth, the silver-haired woman prepared another lie, yet the intense look in Tenchi's face told her that the game was over.  "I suppose I can't fool you anymore, can I Tenchi?   I'm not Blackshire.  Although can you really blame me for doing all this?" The lithe woman smiled, as she floated high into the air.  "Imagine experiencing heaven, and then learning it was all a lie!  The little princess tried to give me your rings, so that you and I could have a chance.  But that wouldn't work."  As she spoke, the angered woman used her remaining hand to wipe away two tears as they trailed down her slender cheeks.  "I can't steal the only happiness Ayeka has, it wouldn't be right.  If I did that, as I stole the happiness from your life years ago, would I be any different from the man I dressed up as?  That's why I gave both of them back to you.  Being married to you was the happiest part of my life; it gave me a reason to live everyday.  Just like when I watched you grow up from my cave.*3"

"I see," Tenchi remarked, holding his Tenchi-ken tightly in his hands.  "It wasn't your fault you left, you had no choice, and I can imagine heaven, Ryoko, I've been there many times."

"Oh really," the lithe woman smiled painfully, "I'm glad you and Ayeka have been so happy."

"That wasn't when I went to heaven," the young man corrected.  "Each time you and I were together was perfect, from the moment you entered my life until now.  I don't want to throw all that away," he complained, looking at her with an unspeakable pain in his eyes.

"That's very nice," the enraged woman admitted, "but it's too late.  You're going to help me, Tenchi."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's simple." The busty pirate remarked.  "Just like Yosho and me 700 years ago, and my son when leech attacked.*4  You've got the sword, I've got my gems, and here we are."

"So that' it…" the young man gasped as he looked at the floating woman with a horrified look on his face.  "You want me to…."

"I want you to let me go back to what I love.  Where I belong, with you in my dreams.  I can't live like this, not having you given to me as a gift from Ayeka.  I lost too much, and being here is too painful.  I can't take it."  Holding one hand forward, the silver-haired woman began to call forth all the power of her gems.  "So do me this one last favor, and let me sleep again."  Laughing weakly, Ryoko lowered her head, gazing at the ground between them to avoid his eyes.  "Who knows," she forced herself to chuckle, "Maybe you and Ayeka can have a kid, and in 700 years he'll rebel from the throne and come to Earth to visit me.  As long as he doesn't marry Sasami," the golden-eyed woman paused, "or some other princess.  Then maybe he'll settle here like your grandfather and I'll meet **his** grandson and get a chance to try again."

Listening quietly, Tenchi shook his head slowly side to side, wiping a tear off his cheek.  "I won't fight you," he remarked lowering his sword, allowing the blade to flicker away.  "There's been too much suffering.  Why don't you just come down now?  We can tell the others you showed up and helped me kill Blackshire.  Then it will all be over."

"No, it has to be this way."  Closing her eyes tightly, Ryoko sighed loudly, before taking one final breath noticing the musty smell of Tenchi's aroma allowing it to flood her senses.  "Then it's over," she whispered, her voice cracking.  "I've gathered all my power in one blast.  I'm coming at you.  You have two choices, Tenchi.  Run me through and take my gems, or the blast will easily level not only this cave, but probably the house and shrine too.  Not to mention… what would happen to Ayeka and the others."  Bringing her head up sharply, the lithe woman met Tenchi's eyes.  Tears welled along the edges, and despite the distance, the young warrior could see the grim determination in her soul that outweighed the pain she felt.  

For long seconds, the brown-haired youth merely glared at his first love.  Swallowing back his words, he somehow knew the time for talking was over and soon he would have to make a choice.  Once again he was forced to make a painful choice of the heart where Ryoko was at the center.  It was then that the golden-eyed woman let out a roar, one filled with rage and intense grief, as the seductive woman draped in black began her final descent.

**Inside the Great Ship: Tsunami:**

"Oh no," Sasami screamed as she heard Ryoko and Tenchi's every word.  "This is all going horribly wrong.  Ryoko wasn't supposed to **fight** with Tenchi.  She was supposed to **be** with Tenchi."  Closing her eyes, the young woman shook her head, balling her hands into fists, which she used to cover her eyes completely.  "It looks like there's no other way."  As tears rolled down the blue-haired goddess's face, white light began to irradiate from her slender frame, filling the great expanse of Tsunami's ship with a glow, which dwarfed all the other lights around her.  Swallowing hard the pink haired woman looked at the two figures facing off with each other and felt her resolved become stronger.  Calling forth all the power she had just summoned, the unhappy princess bowed her head, and in a flash of light was no more.   

**Back at the Cave:**

As the lithe woman rushed forward, Tenchi merely stared into her eyes passionately, never blinking, never looking away.  Ryoko's scream echoed in the cavern, as crimson power surged around her remaining hand.  

Although death came screeching towards him, the Jurain youth made no move to save himself, instead he continued to look at the furious descending woman, as if waiting for something.  Just a few moments later, the busty woman was within arms reach.  It was at that second when Tenchi reacted.  

**Outside: **

As Tenchi and Ryoko battled to the death inside the cave, the others finally reached the outside of the cave.  Seconds after Ayeka emerged a horrible wailing filled the air, followed by a terrible explosion that seemed to rock the massive cavern to its very foundation.

"Lord Tenchi!" the purple-haired woman screamed, quickly whirling back towards the cave.  Yet it was then something grabbed her, causing the shaken princess to whirl about.  

Holding her wrist was Washu, who cast the crying woman a warning glance.  "No…" she simply said, "there's nothing you can do now.  We have to wait."

For ten minutes the four women stood at Ryoko's cave's entrance, quietly waiting for something to emerge.  Finally, the sound of footsteps filled the quiet nights air, and from out of the darkness of the cave's maw, a figure emerged.  From its outline the assembled girls could tell it clutched a fallen combatant in its arms.  As the newcomer stepped into the pale moonlight, everyone released a sigh of relief, that is until they saw who had fallen.  

  
Tenchi Masaki stood, bruised and battered, at the opening to the cave.  In his arms rested Ryoko, her expression blank, as she lay unconscious in her arms.  Shaking his head, the young man knew this would be difficult to explain, to tell everyone what happened and make them understand.  Squeezing the Tenchi-ken, which hung loosely in on of his hands, the troubled youth shook his head, looking at each member of his extended family for a few moments before moving to the next.  

When he did speak it was brief, yet his words summed up everything.  "It's over," he declared, his shoulders slumping, as a tear ran down his cheek.  "It's finally over…." With a sorrowful look in his eyes, Tenchi continued to stare at the fallen woman in his arms.  Yet despite all the painful events that had transpired in the cave, and the unspeakable act, in his opinion, he had to commit, the young Jurian's soul smiled as he knew Ryoko was finally happy.  She had at long last beaten the demon, which held her soul, and whenever she did awake, her life would be a better one.  

**Next Time:** It's over.  Everything comes to a close.  **Chapter 05: Alone in the Dark**

*1 Tenchi Muyo Episode 1, in the school

*2 Chapter 2, when Ryoko blows a hole in the floor

*3 Tenchi Muyo episode 5

*4 The Waking Nightmare


	5. Alone in the Dark

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Tenchi Muyo cast, however Blackshire is mine.  Please ask before using him.  Thank you.

**Tenchicentric:**

Chapter 05: Alone in the Dark 

After a long night filled with reunions, battles, and emotional pain, which defies words, silence had finally come to the Masaki house, like a sigh of relief after some great weight had come off ones shoulders.   

Sitting quietly in the dark in his room, Tenchi quietly pondered the night's events as he sat looking at his bed.  Putting his hands together lightly, the young man's eyes absorbed every inch of the figure laying unconscious upon his bed as his mind continuously replayed the last few hours infinitely._  Ryoko… _he mentally choked as he tapped his lips gently showing how nervous he truly was.  _I'm sorry.  I really am.  But it had to be done.  I couldn't let you go through with your plan; too many people would have been hurt.  _

Sighing loudly, the young swordsman leaned back in his seat appearing defeated, his arms sagging between his knees._  What am I gonna do now?  _Looking back, the brown-haired youth shook his head sadly knowing the terror he felt was far from over.  _I think I did the right thing, but…. _ Pausing in his thoughts, Tenchi leaned over Ryoko, who was covered with his comforter so that only above her shoulders and arms were exposed.  No longer did she wear her hastily made Blackshire costume, as it had been removed earlier and quickly disposed of.  _I bet she'd never believe me if I told her I didn't look at her at all as I took them off.  _He laughed mentally before grabbing one of her arms.  Examining with teary eyes, Tenchi saw that it was, in fact, the same hand that he had cut off earlier when he had thought she was Blackshire.  _That was when you lost one of your gems.  Washu says you must have been using them to block the link you two share.  _Caressing the stub of her arm gently, the brown-eyed youth swallowed hard.  

"Don't worry.  Ryoko heals quickly," a small voice declared from behind the grief stricken youth.  

Hearing a familiar voice, the young man turned, a bewildered look on his face.  Opening his mouth, the brown-haired prince tired to speak, yet emotion kept him from doing so.  Standing before him was small figure, looking to be no more than a child, under one arm she clutched what appeared to be a canvas, while her free arm held a steaming cup.  

Stepping closer, the short new comer merely smiled happily.  "Here," the little visitor proclaimed handing the young man the large canvas.  "I always liked your paintings, Tenchi.  But they only had Ryoko as a small part of it.  Could you draw me a picture of Ryoko, just Ryoko?"  

"Of course…" Tenchi began, prepared to say more, yet the little woman held up one hand to cut him off.  

"I think you should do the sketching now, while you have the chance.  After all, when Ryoko's awake, you'll never keep her still, Tenchi."

"But how?" he asked, looking at the blank canvas then at his guest.  "Where did you-?"

"Later," she replied with a warm smile.  "I have something important to do, and I think we both know you do to."

Nodding, Tenchi peered over his shoulder at the unconscious woman, seeing a small sparkle from her remaining hand as moonlight gently shined in through the hole in the wall.  "Yeah…" he replied, realizing later how unintelligent a response that was.  

"Just one more thing," the woman with the steaming cup declared, quickly pacing to his desk, to pick up something.  As she walked the little figure's eyes remained glued to the cup, years of training allowing her to nearly run without spilling a drop of the strange concoction.  "Ryoko's necklace," she said handing the silver and gold item to Tenchi.  "I think it should be in the picture.  It's her favorite thing in the whole world, next to you that is."

Blushing Tenchi took the precious jewelry from his small friend, bobbing his head to show his agreement.  Closing his eyes, the young man breathed deeply, feeling his heart pounding tensely in his chest.  As he opened his eyes once again, the Jurain prince was shocked to see he was alone with Ryoko once again.  _What in the…?  Where'd she go?  _Shaking his head, the confused man turned back to the naked sleeper.  

Holding the silver chain delicately in his hands, Tenchi leaned forward, attempting to clasp the chain around the slumbering woman's neck without shaking her too much.  Just as his hands reached each other behind her head, the silver-haired space pirate moaned as if very stiff. 

Allowing her eyes to flutter open, Ryoko gazed up at young man, whose face was merely inches away from her own.  "I must be dreaming," she smiled.  Sitting up slightly, the golden-eyed woman pressed her lips against Tenchi's closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation.  Making an 'mm' sound, the busty seductress seemed to be enjoying the feeling intensely. 

His eyes open wide with shock, the brown haired youth froze, having forgotten how incredible her lips felt against his.  As his heart began pumping once again, Tenchi slowly closed his own eyes, releasing the locket to hold Ryoko to him.  After long moments, the two broke apart, a passionate look in both their eyes.  "It's no dream," he quietly answered.  

Lying back down, the golden-eyed woman grinned happily.  "I know," she answered.  "My hand felt funny when I woke up." 

Laughing weakly the young swordsman scratched the back of his head.  "I am sorry about that," he offered.  "But I thought you were Blackshire."

"Hmm?" she asked, holding up her stump as if it were a new sight to her.  "Oh," the lithe woman shrugged laying the arm down once again. "That wasn't what I meant." Holding up her remaining hand, Ryoko moved it back and forth, causing the object on her hand to glisten in the soothing moonlight.  "I don't think I can accept this, after all you hit me."

With a faint chuckle, Tenchi moved closer, staring square into her golden eyes.  "I'm sorry I slapped you, but it was the only way I could think to break your concentration without hurting you.  Slapping you in the face, just seemed to be the best thing to do at the time.  Would you rather I used the sword?" 

"No, I guess not," Ryoko pouted looking away from him, appearing like a spoiled child.  

"Besides you hit me first," he replied light-heartedly.*1  "Not to mention wrecking our room…."

Rolling her head back towards him, the lithe woman opened one golden eye to peer at him intently.  "Our?"

Placing a hand tenderly upon her face, the exact same spot he had smacked her in the cave, Tenchi smiled weakly, as a tear rolled down his cheek.  Slowly he nodded, "If you'll accept my offer.  You said you wouldn't take it from Ayeka, but I'm giving it you now."

"So what do you say, Ryoko?" the young man began.  "Can I have a chance to make your dreams real?"

With almost lighting quick speed, Ryoko shot up into a sitting position, wrapping her arms tightly around the young man.  There was no need to answer, the pain and anger were gone, and the ghosts of the past finally laid to rest.  "Even after all I did?  You still want to let me be your wife," she whimpered crying tears of joy into his hair.  "I nearly killed you, and everyone else."

Rubbing her bare back with one hand, the Jurain prince stoked her long spiky hair with the other, smiling proudly. "You're always cranky when you wake up," he admitted. 

As the lithe woman leaned back to make a witty remark, a scream filled the air.  One that was familiar to both the happy couple.  Casting her beloved a confused glance, the now engaged space pirate shook her head slowly.  "Did I just hear-?"

"Yes." Tenchi replied, looking her squarely in the eyes.  

Grinning triumphantly, the naked woman leaned forward once again kissing the young man firmly on the lips. From this moment on, neither of them would be alone.  The endless night that had fallen on their lives was gone, and once again they were together.

**Ayeka's Room:**

It was a room the slender princess hadn't been in very often in the past twenty years.  At one time, it had been her and Sasami's room, but now it was simply hers.  Now that Ryoko had returned, the red-eyed woman had given up her right to Tenchi's bed, and chose to come here, where she always had slept before. 

"I do wish Sasami were here," the purple haired woman sobbed, as she looked at the bedroll in the corner.  "She was always there for me, when Yosho left, when I came to Earth, and even all the times Ryoko has upset me.  But now she's gone.  I suppose forever.  Perhaps I should have a cup of tea, to relax my nerves."  Shaking her head the red-eyed woman smiled weakly as she bowed her head lower.  "I can still hear her voice sometimes, full of joy and laughter.  I can ever smell the wonderful meals she prepared.   Your skill always impressed me, Sasami.  Why I'd give anything to have a cup of your green tea, and to see you again.  But that is not to be.  I suppose I shall have to go home then, alone, without you…." Covering her eyes with a single lithe hand, Ayeka held nothing back, letting her tears fall like rain.  

"Here," a warm voice said, as a pair of tiny hands held a steaming cup of green tea besides the young woman's face. "Drink this.  You'll feel better.  I know you will."

"Thank you,' the emotional princess replied, taking the offered cup without looking at who gave it to her.  As she gulped down the delicious liquid the owner of that voice sprang into her mind.  

Spewing the green drink from her mouth like a fountain, Ayeka turned on her knees slowly, a bewildered gaze on her face.

"Is it too hot," the helpful person asked.  "I'm sorry, I…" however it was a sentence that was never finished as the purple-haired woman leapt forward, wrapping her slender arms around the small girl, nearly crushing her in her embrace.  

"Sasami…" she breathed frantically, nearly snapping the little girl in two in her arms, as she breathed in the blue-haired girls essence frantically. "But how…?  Where?  You're still so young!"

"It's because of Tsunami." The little girl groaned painfully, trying to break her sister's vice like grip.  "I can look as old as I want.  I'm sorry I've been gone so long, Ayeka.  Don't hate me, please?"

Releasing her sister, yet still holding her at arms length, the red-eyed princess shook her head in disagreement.  As she did this, the pink-eyed girl could see the tears rolling down her siblings face in constant streams and her own eyes began to swell as well.  "Never," the purple-haired woman replied. "Nothing you do, or say, will ever make me hate you Sasami, not even for a second.  I love you, Sasami.  I'll never stop loving you as long as there is an Ayeka Jurai, she will always love her sister."  Saying nothing more, the two sisters embraced powerfully, their mouths unable to utter words big enough to express their joy.  

**The next morning:**

**Ryoko's Cave:**

In the stillness of the early morn, two figures stand before the ruins of an ancient cavern.  It had been here where a final battle between them had been fought, where Blackshire died his final death, and peace was born.  It seemed like forever before either of the two lover's spoke, as they stood hand in hand before the infamous cave.  "That was quiet a fight we had," Tenchi declared, squeezing Ryoko's hand a little tighter as he thought how close he had come to losing her once again.  As he did, the young man could still feel his heart beating uncontrollably, and his emotions going haywire.  It would be some time before he was over his current emotional state.  After all, his entire life had once again changed in one day, this time for the better.

"Well," Ryoko smiled, glad to see her former prison destroyed. "It isn't our first fight,*2 and," she paused to lean into him, taking strength from him.  "They say every good relationship has its fights."  Sighing the woman in the blue and tartan dress, her original which fit much better than Sasami's, released his hand as she carefully walked over to the cave.  "I guess I used too much power.  We were just lucky you got us out before it came down.  I didn't think I'd get lucky enough to hit a support down there."  As she looked around her, a tear rolled from her golden eyes, "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, Tenchi.  I didn't mean to scare you, or anyone else, but I was just so scared. I couldn't think straight.  I know you probably can't forgive me for it, but…."

The silver-haired woman stopped, as a hand rested on her shoulder, slowly spinning her around.  "It's okay, Ryoko.  You don't have to apologize anymore.  I understand.  You were hurt, and wanted to go home, but you're home is here now, with me and everyone else."

With a forced grin, the energetic woman felt more tears, tears of joy, rolling down her cheeks.  Reaching forward, Tenchi wiped the offending water droplets away gently.  "That's enough crying," he whispered, pulling her close to him. "From now on there will be no need for tears."

Sniffing loudly, Ryoko laughed weakly at his statement.  As she did, the young man quickly joined her in a brief laugh, ending it as he leaned forward, kissing her once again.  

Breathless, the happy fiancée broke away; rubbing both hands, as she had regenerated her lost one the night before, through her lush spiky hair quickly as she felt a surge of energy flow through her body, stemming from the joy in her heart.  "So… why is there a canvas in our room?  Thinking of taking up painting? 

"Something like that," the young man laughed, stroking the side of her face with the back of his hand, still amazed she was here and he could touch her once again.  At that moment Tenchi realized he would have to show Ryoko his other paintings, but not until later, for now he was merely enjoying her company.  "Sasami brought me the canvas, she wanted a picture of you in bed." The young man admitted.

"Oh, in bed you say?" The lithe demoness cooed, "then I have just the idea."  Leaning close, she quickly whispered something into the young man's ear.

"What!" he screamed stepping away from her in shock.  "For one thing I don't think that's possible Ryoko, and also I don't think someone Sasami's age should…."

"Her age?" the busty woman jokingly pouted.  "She's over 20 years old now, Tenchi dear.  Hardly a kid anymore, and it **is** possible.  I'm very flexible.  I'll show you sometime if you like," she laughed under her breath with a hungry smile.  

Putting his index fingers together, the nervous part-Jurain flexed them timidly.  "Yeah, but you see… well I mean… don't you think you're idea is a little…" looking up, Tenchi swallowed hard, "extreme?"

Sighing in defeat, the lithe space pirate shook her head while holding up one hand to concede the point.  "Okay, fine… how about if we do it without the liquorish?" 

"No deal, Ryoko." the young man replied, crossing his arms over his chest.  "I am not drawing you in that position."

Growling playfully, the golden-eyed woman rolled her eyes, "even if I lose the whips…?" Seeing Tenchi was not buying her offer, the busty woman thought for a moment before deciding where to take her stand.  "Well I'm not giving up the mousetraps.  Otherwise there wouldn't be anything to it.  They're the heart of the whole thing."

"How about I just draw you, **sleeping** in bed like I was supposed to?" the young man asked with sarcastic anger.  "It would be a novel approach."

"Sleeping?  In bed?' the lithe seductress repeated, lifting an eyebrow oddly to his statement. "Since when is that what a bed's for?  You are one sick young man, Tenchi."  She laughed, taking his hand in her own as they continued to walk together. "I guess that's why I always liked you."

Slapping his forehead lightly, the priest in training shook his head. "I can see you haven't lost your… interesting look on things Ryoko."

Looking at the young man, Ryoko felt her heart smile, as it pounded painfully in her chest.  "Tenchi I think we need to celebrate," she declared, her grin become seductive and sinister as a plot came to mind, "and I know **just** how we can do it properly."

"Ryoko…" the young man groaned, his face turning red from embarrassment as he could only guess her hidden meaning behind the word 'celebrate.'

"My what a twisted mind you have, Tenchi," the silver-haired fiancée declared, rubbing the tip of his nose quickly with her index finger.  "it must have come from living with that little princess for so long, because I honestly have no clue where you would get such ideas about me…." Saying that Ryoko grinned even more suggestively before grabbing Tenchi's hand in hers.   

"Gee, I wonder why I'd think that," the Jurain youth laughed, recalling a conversation just seconds prior, as the strong space pirate half-pulled, half-drug him to their unknown destination.  

**The Top of the Steps to the Masaki Shrine:**

After a short run, the two lovers soon reached their goal, and soon Ryoko stopped her mad dash, releasing the young man's hand, as she placed her hands on her hips, slowly taking in the sights around her.

The sun had just begun to creep over the distant trees, nibbling at the darkness that covered everything, so that pieces of light broke through the seemingly endless darkness about them.   

Sighing, the golden-eyed woman nodded her approval, as she spun about daintily, basking in the warm of the rising sun while Tenchi fought to regain his breath.  

"So what did you want to do up here…." He panted, finally getting his breathe back enough to stand tall once again.  

Ryoko made no reply; instead she merely flung herself onto the young man, kissing him passionately.  It was only by sheer luck that the two figures did not topple down the stairs, however due to the impact, and his surprise, the brown-haired youth's foot did slip, causing him to end up with one on the first step down.  Breaking away, the silver-haired woman tisked loudly.  "Now, Now, Tenchi.  Don't go getting ahead of me…."

Casting the busty woman a confused glance, Tenchi did his best to figure out what she was talking about.  

"I've decided to celebrate my return, and our marriage, we're going to kiss once for each stair on these shrines.  Right… now."  

"Now?"  The young fiancée gasped, straining his neck behind him to look down the long stairwell.   "But there are hundreds of stairs…."

"I've been gone a long time," she replied, "I don't want to be out of practice for our wedding."

"Yeah, but that could take a long time…" he noted, sounding more than a little scared.

"What's your hurry, Tenchi," she asked arcing her chest towards him, loving to see his face turn red whenever he examined her physique.  As the young man battled against his embarrassment, and hormones, "Oh…" she whined, "don't tell me you're tired of kissing me already…."

"No…no…" he stammered, "it's not that. It's… well you know Sasami did go through the trouble of making all that food…."

"So!" The silver-haired beauty responded, wrapping her arms around his neck sensually, a starved look in her golden eyes. "I don't need to eat.  I'm not hungry for anything, at least not food…."

Swallowing hard, the young prince did his best to plead his case.  "Well… I mean it is our first meal together as a family again, I really would hate to miss it…."

Continuing to smile like a starving predator, Ryoko tilted her head slightly as she looked at him, "Alright, but you owe me Tenchi…." The seductive woman declared, shaking one finger at him warningly.  "And you know I always collect my debts."

"I know…" Tenchi groaned happily, taking her hand in his own.  "You just never pay them."

Appearing over him, the lithe woman quickly got the laughing youth in a headlock.  "What was that?  Don't think just because I like you I'll let you talk to me like that," she chuckled, rubbing his hair quickly with her knuckles.  "We're gonna have to set up a few rules around here…."

As the busty space pirate continued to pretend to assault the young man, the happy couple slowly made their way down the long staircase towards their home the joyous sound of laughter filling the air surrounding the Masaki shrine once again as it had long ago.

**Breakfast:**

As the extended Masaki family gathered for the first meal together in over twenty years, only Sasami, Kiyone, Washu, Ryo-Ohki, and Mihoshi were in attendance.  "Where is everybody?"

"Tenchi and Ryoko are out… talking," the small red-haired woman said, as she peaked into her daughter's thoughts quickly.  "They should be back pretty quick."

"It's funny," Kiyone admitted gulping down a quick sip of her juice.  "But even thought I should be angry at the stunt Ryoko pulled last night, I actually feel good.  It's like a great weight was lifted off me."

"I think we all feel that way," the red-haired woman declared. "I think it let everyone put to rest the anger we'd been carrying towards that black metal psycho for the last 20 years."

"Wait… I'm confused." Mihoshi said in her usual tone.  "What did happen to Blackshire?"

"MIHOSHI!" the teal-haired woman snapped, "He wasn't…" pausing the green-eyed woman suddenly realized how pointless trying to explain the concept to her partner would be.  "What I mean is, Blackshire is dead."

"Oh," the blonde officer nodded with a vacant smile on her face. "That's good.  You know I had a weird dream last night.  You see I was at this wedding, and…."

As the dark skinned woman continued her story, everyone else groaned, including the little cabbit, as they knew this was going to be a long, drawn-out story. 

**Upstairs:**

Having excused herself from the table, Sasami quickly made her way up the stairs.  _Mihoshi is nice and all, but after listening to her story, I think I'd rather be back were I was… no.  I never want to be alone there again,_ she realized.  _Never again…._

"Ayeka!" the blue-haired princess yelled, gently tapping on the door to get her sister's attention.  "Aren't you ready yet?  I swear you are sooo slow!"

"I have been ready Sasami, but I am not coming out wearing what you laid out for me," the proper princess yelled from behind the closed door.  

"But you have to," the little girl responded. "All your others clothes are in the wash, remember I told you I'd clean them after breakfast.  This is our first breakfast as a family, and I really want it to be special, so could you please just wear that outfit I left for you?"

For long moments, a pause hung in the air as the purple-haired woman pondered her sister's words.  "Must I…" the proper woman asked from behind the door sounding very uncomfortable.  "This outfit is so… so… disgusting."

  
"Pleeeease, Ayeka," Sasami whined.  "I worked on it really hard.  I just want to see you in it."

"Very well," the older Jurain princess admitted before opening the door and stepping out into the hall.  The sight was both awesome and amusing for the younger sister, as she took in Ayeka's appearance.  There she stood, her hair combed in its usual perfect fashion, yet now instead of blue and purple, or her favorite pink, kimono, the red-eyed woman wore a tartan and blue striped dress, which had been made originally for Ryoko.  

Shifting her shoulders, the Jurain woman seemed agitated.  "Sasami dear, this dress is very nice, but…"

"But what?" the pink-eyed girl asked looking up with an expression that showed she could easily be made to cry, a tactic she learned from Ryoko, to avoid trouble, years ago. 

"It's the chest.  It is too big.  Did you model this after Ryoko," she asked in a warning tone.

Seeing that the busty space pirate had, in the end, stretched the chest area of the dress, Sasami stifled a laugh.  Unable to think of a quick answer, and not wanting to admit it was for Ryoko originally, the blue-haired youth quickly grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her toward the stairs, "C'mon, it's time to eat.   I worked very," at this point she accented the word making it seem like an intense chore was just completed, "hard on breakfast, and I don't want it to get cold."

**Downstairs:**

As the three women continued to talk about the mental benefits of getting to take a shot at their old black armored nemesis one last time, the two Jurain sisters made their way down the stairs, with Ayeka somewhat crouching behind her sister despite the obvious size difference.  

Turning around, the blue-eyed detective's face grew puzzled, as she took in the strange sight.  Shrugging she smiled, waving her usual good morning salute, as she welcomed the newcomers.  "Hi, Ryoko," Mihoshi screamed. "Say…. Aren't you supposed to be with Tenchi?"

"I am not RYOKO!" the purple-haired woman roared back, her face turning redder by the moment. "I hate this," she fumed under her breath, taking her seat at the breakfast table, all the while continuing to give a warning glare at everyone assembled.

"You can say that again," a seductive voice called out behind the gathered family.  "I'm much prettier."

Turning about, everyone's eyes rested on the happy couple, Ryoko and Tenchi, as they came into the house, hand in hand. 

"Well…." Ryoko laughed floating into the room, releasing Tenchi's hand for the first time since they had left the steps of the Masaki shrine.  "Ayeka… I see you finally have found some good taste," she declared sitting in her seat across from the sulking princess.  "I mean I knew you envied me, but this seems a little extreme. "

"Two Ryoko's?" Mihoshi commented appearing very confused by this turn of events.  Shrugging the tanned woman seemed to easily deal with the concept.  "Ryoko could you pass me the soy sauce?"

"I am not Ryoko!" Ayeka shouted.  "I am Ayeka, the first princess of Planet Jurai!  How dare you mistake me for that…." Doing his best to hide a grin, Tenchi took his place at the table beside Ryoko, hoping he could make it through their first meal together without a war starting.  It was what he had always prayed for 20 years ago, and the habit was quickly returning. 

"Oh ok," the blonde detective nodded, "I'm sorry, but could you pass me the soy sauce, Ryoko?"

Sighing sadly in defeat the purple-haired woman passed the sauce, contemplating hurling it at the slow-witted woman's head.  _It wouldn't do any damage,_ she noted mentally, _and no one would blame me…._    Shaking her head, the red-eyed woman realized such an act would not be proper, and would only make her seem more like the woman  she was accused of being.  However as passed the sauce, the young princess continued to mutter under her breath, "of all the insulting… why to think someone as beautiful, talented, and charming as I would be mistaken for someone like Ryoko…."

"Hey Ryoko," Sasami asked, having just swallowed a large portion of her scrumptious meal, trying to change the topic quickly.  "Can you take me shopping today?  You promised, remember!"

As the lithe woman slurped down a mouthful of noodles, she cast a distant look towards the ceiling.  "Umm…. Oh yeah," she chimed.  "That's right I did.  Well I guess I can take you.  You wouldn't want to end up like Ayeka, wearing something too chesty for you."

Hearing her rival's comments, the red-eyed woman's face turned color to match her eyes.  "You…." She hissed, appearing ready to explode. "I'll have you know Ryoko, I was planning on taking Sasami shopping. After all I think you've 'influenced,'" the Jurain princess began, motioning towards her outfit, "her enough.  Don't you think?"

"Now Ryoko, don't argue with yourself," Mihoshi interrupted, still not understanding what was going on.  "Why don't we all go to the mall?"

"You stay out of this," the two women roared in unison at the ditzy blonde, who continued to chatter about what she wanted to look for as if no one had said a thing.  

"Oh, and then I want to get an ice cream sundae, but not the kind with nuts, cause once I got one and they put these really gross kind on there.  You remember that don't you Kiyone?  It was the same day you bought that bra, and had to return it because it was too big…."

Grabbing her partner, the teal-haired officer shook her frantically.  "MIHOSHI!  I told you never to tell that to anyone!  Can't you remember to do anything I tell you? Why if you got something right just once, I'd…."

"Furthermore," Ayeka shouted to Ryoko.  "I don't think it is appropriate for a woman of your social graces to continue to pester, Sasami.  Why were we on Jurai…."

"Well we aren't, little princess," the busty woman snapped back, "so what are you going to do about it?"

At that moment, Ayeka's guardians appeared, the same kind she had used in the onsen long ago.*3 "You still have a mouth, don't you Ryoko?  Well let us see if you can back up your big words."

"Bring it on," the silver-haired woman growled, standing with one foot on the table as she charged up a blast in her hands. 

"Come on you two," Tenchi pleaded, knowing his words fell on deaf ears. "Don't fight, you're gonna break something!"

Seeing that today would be no different from any other day, the young man quickly rose to his feet, grabbing Sasami in his arms, as he raced towards the living room, ready to join the others in hiding behind the couch.

It always amazed the young man what his family could do.  Despite the horrors of the past, and the bizarre events that had occurred just the night before, they all sat together eating, drinking, and fighting as they always had, as if nothing had ever happened.  Smiling, Tenchi ducked behind the couch quickly as an explosion rocked the house, signaling breakfast had come to an end, and the day's strange adventures had just begun.

**Outside:**

As the sound of Ryoko and Ayeka's fighting filled the air, Azaka and Kamidake turned to one another, large sweat drops forming on the sides of their 'heads'.  

"It appears everything has returned to normal," Kamidake proclaimed. 

"Yes…" the blue-symbol bearing guardian replied.  "Another peaceful day on planet Earth."

For long moments the two figures sat together listening to the war going on inside the house.    
  


"It's nice to have screen time isn't it," Azaka continued. "I think this may be our first time in a SSJ4 Broli fan fiction."

"Yes indeed," the red-symbol wearing log replied. "At least it's something.  So, I wonder what will happen next?"

"I imagine this is the end for us," Azaka admitted with a deep sigh.  "still there's always tomorrow, now isn't there?"

**The End?**

**Author's Note: **With this chapter Tenchicentric comes to an end.  With Azaka and Kamidake getting their only time ever in one of my stories I imagine.  Still for such a dark tale, it did have a happy ending didn't it?  I figured ending it with a goofy ending was only just, and allows one to look to the future.  Sure Ryoko has Tenchi, but can there ever be friendship between Ryoko and Ayeka?

*1: Tenchicentric: Chapter 2

*2:Tenchi Muyo:  Episode 1

*3: Tenchi Muyo: Episode 4 

**Author's Idea:** If you have Dimension of Love, I suggest you play it as you read this.  I was when I wrote it, and it helps with the mood.  Try reading it again and see what you think.****


End file.
